


Desperate Intent

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Desperate to save the SGC from threatened closure by President Kinsey, Jack takes the only action he can - to go back through the mirror and bring back the enigmatic fascinating stranger he met by accident 6 months earlier, Doctor Daniel Jackson. He helped save his world, can he do the same for Jack's reality?





	Desperate Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Violence, mention of Het. Oh, and a certain politician.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Jack walked briskly down the grey corridor trying not to look as if he was hurrying as he made his desperate way to the bowels of the mountain where it was stored.

He was so angry; he couldn't believe how stupid the man was! He was putting his own blind prejudice before the good of his planet -- his own people for crying out loud! Hammond had done his best, Jack couldn't fault the general at all, but in the end his voice held no weight with President Kinsey. Giving the honoured title to that ...that leech stuck in his craw; how the hell had that man come to be elected? With a sigh he realised that the people didn't know the truth, they were blinded by false promises and deliberate falsehoods. They had no idea what a lying, conniving bastard Kinsey really was. Now his blind hatred, his surety in the righteousness of his own twisted beliefs led Kinsey to recklessly leave his world open to an enemy it couldn't defeat. An enemy that the man in the street had no inkling even existed.

In Jack's opinion, Kinsey's decision to close the Stargate Programme was a fatal mistake, a blind, stupid, fatal mistake. Talk about closing the barn door after the horse had bolted! As if closing it now would stop the Goa'uld. As if somehow a target would no longer be painted on the Earth. God, Kinsey really did have his head buried in the sand! He might as well have opened the door wide and invited the nasty good-for-nothing spider inside to spin his web. The tragedy, of course, was that Earth had plenty of flies, just waiting....

Well, it was a mistake that Jack was determined to correct, but he needed help, the right kind of help. He’d decided to listen to his gut and go after the only man who might at least prove it could be done; they could be defeated. It had been done. The SGC had spent six months trying to find an alternate, without success, and he planned to do now what they ought to have tried in the first place. He was going back to the source. 

He turned the final corner; it was deserted down there. Most of the other personnel were scurrying around trying to get everything sorted in preparation for the closure of the base. Sorted, labelled and stuck in little boxes, forgotten in some store room somewhere, that was what Kinsey wanted for Stargate Command. Well not if Jack could do anything about it. Before too long the whole human race would be in storage with a terrible fate awaiting each and every person -- slavery, or worse, being a host to a snake.

Taking one last look around, Jack approached the door and using his security swipe card he opened it. There it was, didn't look much but it was remarkable. Didn't matter how many times he’d used it, it still gave him a chill, almost as much as the Stargate did.

Staring at it now, his mind slipped back to that day six months ago when he'd first encountered it.

~~

Jack knew they were running out of options, the enemy were closing too fast. This place was like a warren but his men couldn't evade them, there were just too many of them. The sound of the pursuing Jaffa seemed deafening, their heavy footfalls echoing around the tunnels.

They were running deeper into the cave network, farther from the exit -- and the Gate, but they had no choice. He wished Walker were here, he was the one who'd scouted most of these caves but he was lying dead back in the main cavern, killed by a staff blast to the chest. Remembering Walker's report about the tunnels branching off from the second cavern Jack thought perhaps that was their best chance. There had to be a back way out of this place. Whoever had used these caves as a series of laboratories surely wouldn't have left themselves open to being trapped like rats in one of their own mazes? 

Staff blasts hit the walls all around them and they swung back to return fire, desperate to push their pursuers back, to give themselves precious seconds to turn into yet another tunnel. They had to get away from the damned Jaffa. Jack didn't doubt the Goa'uld, whoever it was, would want them alive for questioning, nice euphemism for torture he thought with a grim smile.

Major Ferretti turned as he reached the bend in the tunnel and, catching Jack's eye, asked if it was better to split up.

"No, we can protect each other better if we stick together," Jack panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, sir. Which way?" Ferretti added and it was only then that Jack realised there were two options. The tunnel went straight ahead as far as they could see in the gloom and on the right hand side there was an opening, presumably into yet another laboratory or store area. The tunnel was tempting but it was also too straight, they would make too good a target running down there.

"To the right, let's see what's in there," Jack commented running in that direction.

"Hoping for some big honking gun?" Ferretti still managed a grin even as the sound of clanking Jaffa grew closer.

"Always," Jack shrugged.

Inside the cave they found benches running the length of the sides and boxes, some open, some sealed, scattered in between. Jack led the way to the rear hoping there might be a back way out of the place, Ferretti and Petrocelli right behind him. 

Suddenly the lieutenant yelled out and Jack turned to see the young man go down with a staff wound to his side, and he crashed into the bench beside him as more blasts kicked up dust and debris, scattering items from the work surface to fall all around him. One small triangular shaped object struck Petrocelli in the face causing him to think he had been hit there too but he sighed with relief as he saw the weird little thing with the tiny protuberances tumble away.

Meanwhile Jack and Ferretti strafed the Jaffa with gunfire and both men moved forward, roughly grabbing hold of Lieutenant Petrocelli and pulling him back with them towards the dark opening of yet another passage still firing continuously.

"Sir, sir!" gasped Petrocelli, "I can manage, I can fire my weapon." 

Jack spared the man a quick glance, nodding at him and he and Ferretti released him. The three men peeled apart either side of the entrance as they backed into the cave. Ferretti kept guard on the doorway while, Jack scanned the room. Petrocelli leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the entryway from Ferretti, nursing his wound but ready if he was needed. The Jaffa were peppering the entrance with shots but somehow they weren't getting through.

Scanning the small room, Jack soon saw what he had been dreading each time he chose a route hoping to find an escape; there was still no other exit. They were trapped. Jack was angry with himself and seriously worried; he had badly miscalculated hoping for a way out of the cave system, only to trap his team. The only choice seemed to be between capture and death and neither option appealed. If he had to choose he would rather die, taking as many of those bastards with him as he could. He couldn't risk that the Goa'uld might somehow break him, or one of his men. It was his team he felt sorry for; he had let them down.

Knowing he was being watched he turned back and looked from one man to the other, grateful he saw nothing but concern. These men weren't only his team, they had become friends and he didn't want to see their disdain.

"Going out fighting, boys?" he asked, trying to smile.

"Won't let them take me, sir," Petrocelli answered grimly.

"No other way, Jack," Ferretti replied, his use of his friend's first name in such circumstances a message that Jack understood.

Someone out there must have realised they were trapped because a voice shouted out to them. It spoke words they didn't understand although the meaning was clear enough. Surrender. You're trapped. Or some variation thereof. 

"Go to hell!" Jack yelled back.

The only answer he got was a barrage of weapons fire.

The three men looked at each other, hefted their weapons and began to move to the back of the room, as far from the Jaffa as they could get when a yell rent the air outside and the pounding of feet could be heard. They began firing their MP5s as rapidly as they could at the entrance, where the armed Jaffa would soon attack. Jack was puzzled that blasts from the staff weapons were not cutting them down but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

They were still backing up when the first Jaffa tried to rush the entrance and the shock of him being thrown back by what could only be a force-field caused Petrocelli to stumble. He fell into Ferretti and Jack tried to hold the major upright.  
He was vaguely aware of the feeling of an electric charge behind him and had a second to wonder if there was a force-field behind them too, before the combined weight of Petrocelli and Ferretti forced him to take a step backwards to try and regain his balance. Abruptly his skin tingled and the feeling seemed to pass right through his body like a wave making his stomach rebel and then they were all falling.

~~

Head spinning, though whether from the fall or the odd sensation crawling over his skin, Jack didn't know. With a groan he sat up and looking around he was surprised to find himself in a grey concrete room. Gone were the rough cave walls and the uneven flooring.

"Sir?" Petrocelli said from somewhere behind him and he turned.

He found Petrocelli half-lying, half-sitting but all of his attention was on the…the thing behind them. And even more disturbing, what he could see...through it? Jack was staring into the cave where the three of them had so recently been. He could see the entrance and beyond, milling around, were the Jaffa. It was obvious that they couldn't enter the strange room. Jack pulled back his attention to study what it was he was looking through and it was then he recognised the oddly shaped slab of stone that he'd first seen in the small rock hewn chamber. He had dismissed it then, thinking it no more than a large sculpture but in retrospect he realised now it was so much more. What exactly, he couldn't say but in that moment he was merely grateful that it had somehow removed them from danger.

As if on cue to perhaps refute that, a door he hadn't yet registered was there, suddenly opened. All three weapons swung in that direction and the people entering immediately ceased their laughing conversation and stared in shock. A feeling Jack shared as he took in their visitors, all women, one in uniform, the other two in white lab coats. While they stared at each other like frozen statues, the woman in the rear abruptly slammed her fist down on the small panel by the door and alarms began to blare.

Cocking his weapon, Jack declared, "Damn it, Carter!"

She moved forward, head high. "If you're who you appear to be you know what to expect," she said coolly, confirming what he'd be suspecting, they were in the SGC -- no, they were in an SGC, just not their own. How the hell that could be he had no idea, but surely it couldn't be a bad thing, right?

Jack grimaced but slowly lowered his weapon, Ferretti and Petrocelli following suit. This woman was different from the Sam Carter he knew, and it wasn't just the rank that made him realise that. His Carter was a captain and only really happy with things she could take apart, she was more comfortable with the scientist than the soldier. 

Soon the room was filling with SFs, all with their weapons aimed directly at Jack and his team. They were soon disarmed. Then he entered and Jack felt a shiver run through him to be confronted with a mirror image of himself. He corrected that description when he noted this man had a lot more grey in his hair, it looked almost silver and the unbidden thought came that he looked distinguished.

"You ladies okay?" Colonel O'Neill asked, his voice gentle and solicitous, his gaze landing on each of the white-coated woman in turn.

"Yes, sir, Thank you, sir," Major Carter smiled, answering for all three of them. At a nod from the colonel the two scientists left, and Jack could hear them talking and giggling as they walked away.

O'Neill turned his gaze on his captives and immediately Jack saw the change, the warmth was replaced by an icy calm. 

Jack held a hand up and said, "Look before we get into this, Petrocelli here is injured, took a staff weapon blast, can we get him to the infirmary? You do have an infirmary, right?"

O'Neill gave him a hard stare and keeping his eyes solely on Jack, spoke to the room, "Take him to the Doc." Two SFs grabbed Petrocelli, not unkindly, and helped him out. Lowering his voice O'Neill continued, "You and Ferretti come with me," then he turned and walked briskly out.

Jack couldn't decide if the man had slipped up by mentioning Ferretti by name or if he did it on purpose to see how they reacted. Then Jack knew; he did it on purpose. With a grim smile he acknowledged that was what he'd have done and this guy appeared to be him after all.

Before he could pursue that unsettling thought, one of the SFs shoved his weapon into Jack’s back to encourage him to move. When Jack glared, the man swiftly stepped back. Jack turned and marched alongside Ferretti in the wake of his doppelganger, not at all surprised to find that their destination was the briefing room.

O'Neill indicated two chairs and Jack and Ferretti sat, an SF standing behind each seat. O'Neill walked to the other end of the table and sat on the left hand side of the chair at the head of the table. He ignored his visitors, sitting rigid in his seat, waiting.

Jack glanced at Ferretti, rolling his eyes and the major suppressed a smile. He'd hardly said a word since they arrived but then he wasn't a man to waste words.

Hammond entered and they rose to their feet and for a second Jack forgot that this wasn't his General Hammond. Close behind him came Major Carter, followed by a young man in civilian clothes whose eyes kept darting to look in their direction and, to Jack's shock, following up the rear was a Jaffa! What was perhaps more shocking was that he was wearing blue fatigues with an SGC patch on the sleeve. Jack turned to look at Ferretti to find he was staring with his mouth open.

Turning back, he suddenly blurted out, "What's that Jaffa doing here?" 

By chance he found himself staring straight at the young man who had taken his seat on the right of the general, and opposite the colonel. The man had the most startling blue eyes that Jack had ever seen, even the glasses he was wearing didn't dim the effect and Jack found himself unable to look away. The stranger also seemed held until the moment he obviously realised he was staring, and that he'd been caught so he quickly dropped his gaze. Jack felt an unaccountable loss when those remarkable eyes were no longer looking his way and he knew he had to get to know this man. It was a long time since anyone had affected him so strongly; man or woman, and he admitted to himself he couldn't remember ever being struck so overwhelmingly. Still looking in his direction, taking in what an attractive man he was, Jack almost missed the general's reply.

"Do I understand that you haven't met Teal'c before? He is not a member of your SGC?"

"Member of the SGC? No, sir!" Jack was horrified at the idea.

"Obviously we have much to discuss," Hammond stated. He explained that Teal'c had turned against the false gods and when Jack frowned at the expression he stopped, glanced over at the civilian and then asked Jack, "How long have you been travelling through the Gate, colonel?"

Jack also glanced at the man who had yet to be introduced and frowning he replied, "Just over nine months, sir."

"Nine months?" the civilian finally spoke and Jack was immediately entranced by the soft cultured tone of his voice.

Hammond nodded at the civilian as if that explained everything, and Jack soon discovered that it did. 

"This," he said indicating the younger man, "is Dr. Daniel Jackson, he is a member of SG1 and has been for the past eight years, ever since he opened the Stargate."

Jack stared, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "Eight years? He opened the Gate?" Jack picked out the two most salient points. The young man, Dr. Jackson he corrected himself, blushed, which Jack found totally disarming. Suddenly Jack realised Jackson must be older than he looked, and a damned sight more capable than he could possibly have imagined. Eight years, eight years on the flagship team of the SGC, eight years fighting the Goa'uld. It didn't bear thinking about; he looked almost fragile, deceptively so obviously. 

A thought struck, "Wait, what year is this? I mean could you be ahead of us or something?"

"It's 2004, colonel. Does that tally?"

"Yep," he said, now even more confused. "So, you opened the Gate in 1997?"

"Er, no, 1996," Jackson replied. "We first went through to Abydos in 1996. They re-opened the Gate in 1997 and it was then SG1 was formed."

"We?" Jack asked.

"That would be me, him and Ferretti," Colonel O'Neill piped up. "There were others too but they died," he added more softly. He grinned and nodded at Dr. Jackson, "But Daniel here, Ferretti and I are the only ones left from the original mission. Still can't get over how it only took him two weeks to crack the code and open the Gate."

"Two weeks?" Ferretti croaked.

"Code, Dr. Jackson?" queried Jack, getting more confused by the minute.

"Call me Daniel, please," he smiled and Jack felt as if butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. "Jack, err Colonel O'Neill, means I translated the cartouche on the cover stones and realised they were star constellations not hieroglyphs."

"Yeah and he was the one who found the Cartouche room and gave us all those hundreds of addresses. And that was the only the beginning, eh Danny," O'Neill said, winking at him.

Jack was so busy staring at Daniel's -- he liked thinking of the man as Daniel, the name seemed to roll off his tongue -- mouth that it was left up to Ferretti to comment.

"Our scientists have been trying for years and years to make it work and it was only last year that Carter and her team finally got an address that worked."

"My team?" Carter interjected, shrugging when she realised her confusion. "Well I did try for about two years before Daniel walked in and showed us all up."

"Sam," Daniel said, ducking his head.

"Can't deny the truth Daniel, but that it took them another seven years. Holy Hannah," she shook her head.

O'Neill glanced at Hammond and shrugged, "Wouldn't your Daniel come when Catherine Langford asked him?" the colonel asked.

"Catherine Langford? She wasn't involved with the project, hadn't been for a long time. And I've never even heard of Dr. Jackson, Daniel, until today," Jack admitted. Something was really bugging him, "General, you've been going through the Gate all this time, obviously you survived against the Goa'uld. How?"

"This is going to be a long meeting," Hammond began, "So, I'm going to arrange for some refreshments."

"Sir, could I ask that first of all you check on my lieutenant?" Jack queried.

"Very well, Colonel."

"Sir," Carter interjected, "don't forget about entropic cascade failure."

"Ah, yes, thank you, major. Do you know of the device, the quantum mirror, by which you came to our universe?"

"Mirror? Er, no, literally fell through, not even sure where we are," Jack shrugged.

"I'll let the major give you the details, but suffice it to say your time here is limited. Both you and Ferretti have living counterparts in this universe so you will only be able to stay here for about forty-eight hours before you begin to be affected." With that Hammond retired to make his phone calls.

Jack frowned thinking about what Hammond had said but he didn't question the statement. "What about Petrocelli?" he asked.

"He is not a member of our SGC but we will need to check his whereabouts," Major Carter answered. 

Jack noticed that O'Neill relaxed now the general had left, and made himself more comfortable turning towards Carter. Jack observed his counterpart’s body language. Was there something going on between him and the blonde?

"You mean if he is alive here?" Ferretti snorted.

"Yes," Carter answered, giving Colonel O'Neill a quick glance. He smiled back at her. Jack knew that smile; it was one he rarely used. He rarely felt that good about things.

"Does that mean that if someone from this universe came through to ours they would be in danger if they met their...their counterpart?" Ferretti asked

"Yes, because they can't both exist in the same space and time and gradually the doppelganger's body begins to break down. I won't go into details, but let's just say it is something to be avoided at all costs." This time she glanced at Daniel.

He shrugged and nodded frantically, "Oh definitely, once was enough."

"It happened to you?" Jack asked sitting forward.

"Oh, yeah," O'Neill answered before Daniel could reply. "Dannyboy here was the first person to discover the quantum mirror too. Travelled to another universe where the Goa'uld were taking over the Earth, managed to get back here with the Intel that allowed us to blow their ships to kingdom come!" O'Neill was clearly proud of his civilian and for the first time the shyness was gone, Daniel was beaming. 

The sight took Jack's breath away. He saw, however, that O'Neill wasn't even watching, he was looking at Carter again. 

"We saw Sam here come through it too, except it wasn't her," he laughed. "No this one had long blonde hair, pretty," he smiled at Carter, "But she wasn't military and guess what, she was married to her Colonel O'Neill."

Carter blushed and dropped her head. Jack was staring at Daniel and was taken back by the look that pain that flashed across his face. He glanced at O'Neill and Carter and by the time he turned to Daniel again the man had a slight smile plastered to his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So, now it's your turn to meet a..."

"Copy?" O'Neill interrupted, the smile gone.

"No," Jack said firmly, "another version. I am no-one's copy."

Daniel's gaze swiftly moved from O'Neill to Jack and he caught Jack's eye and this time he didn't look away.

"What if a person travelled to another universe and their counterpart was dead?" Jack queried.

"Then they would be safe. In theory they could remain there."

"I see," Jack said thoughtfully. "And what happens if we outstay our welcome?"

"You die," O'Neill answered.

Hammond interrupted them to say he had spoken to the infirmary and that Petrocelli's wound was painful but luckily not too serious. The doctor wanted to keep him under observation for the time being. When Jack asked if they could visit, the general agreed but told him he would have to wait until after the briefing.

Refreshments were brought and during the next few hours Jack received quite an education.

~~

During the briefing, Jack and Ferretti had given a full report of how they came to fall through the mirror and then they filled in the general and this universe's SG1 on the background situation on their Earth. When he mentioned the name of their President, the glances and frowns thrown between their listeners spoke volumes and Jack promised himself he'd ask some questions if he had time before they were forced to leave. 

Of course, leaving also posed a problem because it was possible the Jaffa would be waiting for them. Hammond agreed that he had the same concerns and would address that problem later. Jack frowned but the general was off addressing another subject.

By the end of the briefing Jack had learned two major points. This universe was much luckier than his own and it seemed a lot of that luck came in the form of one Doctor Daniel Jackson. The ridiculously innocent looking genius who happened to be an expert in archaeology, anthropology and linguistics and who had done so much to develop this world's knowledge of both their friends and their enemies, had also facilitated progress against the Goa'uld. 

On this world there was a total of twenty SG teams and most of them had been established for seven or eight years. These men and women had turned the tide against their foe, with the sometime reluctant help of their allies. 

"Allies," O'Neill was quick to point out, "that we wouldn't have had without the linguistic and diplomatic help of a certain self-effacing geek."

"Cut it out, Jack," Daniel demanded glaring at his friend. "I didn't do anything special, and certainly no more than anyone else."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow and smiled and Jack had to admit that Daniel just proved his counterpart's point -- the 'geek' was self-effacing. 

Smiling, Hammond pointed out, "In most cases we couldn't have even communicated with our would-be allies if it wasn't for Doctor Jackson’s talents. Or, in fact, have learned so much of our enemies plans except for you, Doctor." 

The affectionate respect in the general's voice was obvious and Jack couldn't imagine the Hammond he knew being so open with his emotions, especially in a briefing, yet this was evidently the norm for this General Hammond. 

"Sir, you mustn't forget Teal'c, he knows their language better than I do," Daniel said almost desperately. He really didn't like all the praise; the man seemed uncomfortable with any kind of compliment.

"And just how did we come to be able to speak with Teal'c?" O'Neill said.

"Jaaack! Teal'c spoke English." 

"Ah but we didn't know that at first, they all spoke gibberish as far as I was concerned," O'Neill grinned.

This comment made Jack look at the Jaffa who he had virtually ignored, being uncomfortable with his presence. The huge black man had been very quiet and he suddenly realised it hadn't even occurred to him that the man spoke their language. A stupid and dangerous oversight on his part he recognised. Every Jaffa he’d heard in his own universe spoke their own language -- O'Neill's description of it as gibberish seemed pretty accurate to him. They had managed to get a few recordings of the language and, of course, they'd used language experts to try to interpret it but so far without success.

Jack turned to O'Neill and commented, "I suppose Jaffa in all universes use 'Kree' so perhaps you can explain what the hell it means?"

O'Neill nodded to Daniel, who explained, "Well, it has many meanings but I guess the most common usage in the field would be attend, listen up."

Nodding towards the linguist, Jack said, "Thanks, and how long did it take you to learn their language?" 

Daniel turned and again Jack was pinned by that direct gaze, "I managed to communicate on the first visit to Abydos."

Jack felt his mouth drop open. The first time he encountered it!

"It is a derivative of ancient Egyptian," Daniel added as if that explained everything and Jack guessed it did. He shook his head in awe, and heard a familiar laugh. He looked over at O'Neill and the man grinned at him.

They exchanged much more information, the visitors learning a great deal before the general eventually called a halt when it was clear everyone was flagging. He suggested that Jack and Ferretti might like to join the others for dinner and then he left them with SG1.

After the general had left, O'Neill turned to the others and said, "Look, guys, I have a prior engagement for dinner and it really wouldn't be polite to let her down, now would it?" he smiled, glancing from one to the other of his team-mates, as if knowing exactly what to expect.

"Which one this time, Jack?" asked Daniel, crossing his arms and sounding resigned.

"Cathy Bronson," the colonel grinned, nudging Daniel with his shoulder. "You know her?" O’Neill suddenly asked Jack with what he could only describe as a knowing leer, cupping his hands in front of him to demonstrate the largesse of the woman’s breasts. "If you do, you know I can't pass up this one." 

Jack frowned, not answering.

"Colonel, the general won't want you to leave the base tonight," Major Carter said, looking like someone who wanted to say something more but was holding it back.

"No need to, her shift finishes in five minutes. I'll explain to her and we can eat in the commissary," O'Neill said cheerfully.

It all seemed so easy to him, Jack thought. If he needed any proof at all that they were very different men this was it. Jack was no good at relationships, never had been, but neither had he been one to do ‘casual’. He sometimes wondered how the hell he’d ever managed to get married, but that was a whole different story. 

Though he considered himself bisexual, in more recent years he had leaned more towards men, perhaps because in his chosen career having a long term relationship with a man was difficult and so he never felt pressurised to pursue one. He hadn't desired or needed commitment since he lost Sara. He’d enjoyed a few short term friendships that involved sex; that was the way he thought of them, though even those opportunities had virtually vanished since he’d become involved in the Stargate programme. Maybe he was fooling himself and his 'short-term friendships' had been nothing more than flings. He honestly didn't know anymore, but he was certain he could never be as cavalier about them as O'Neill seemed to be. 

Carter turned back to the table and began to tidy up the various folders left across its surface. Jack got the impression she couldn't face O'Neill just then.

O'Neill leaned closer to the other men as if he was going to impart a secret but he spoke in a voice that would deliberately carry to the major, "Always got a VIP suite if I need one." 

Jack thought he would throw up. What the hell was O'Neill playing at? Was the man trying to hurt Carter, or was Jack seeing things that weren't there. Then O'Neill actually winked at Daniel. Then he glanced over at Carter but Jack was still looking at Daniel and he was surprised to see something flash over his face. It was gone very quickly and for a moment Jack thought it had been revulsion but that didn't tally with their best friend act. Or was that it, it was an act? Daniel didn't really like the way O'Neill behaved but he didn't like to admit that so he pretended to like his C.O. in spite of it. In the next second Jack decided it was no act, Daniel took a steadying breath and Jack realised the next time the linguist looked at O'Neill, that was an act.

Jack didn't know if O'Neill meant to hurt Carter or to make her jealous, but the man seemed totally unaware he was having exactly the same affect on Daniel.

With a brittle smile plastered to his face, Daniel said, "Course, Jack, have a good time. Sam and I can entertain our guests."

"Sweet, Dannyboy, knew I could count on you," he replied, squeezing Daniel's shoulder. With that O'Neill raised a hand at everyone and added, "Later."

When Daniel turned to them again, the smile was gone and he looked vaguely sad. However, he turned to the Jaffa and asked, "Teal'c, do you want to join us?" 

"No, thank you, DanielJackson, I will kel'no'reem." The Jaffa gave a slight bow to his team mate and then to Carter before turning to Jack and Ferretti. "It was an interesting discussion, Colonel O'Neill, Major Ferretti." He bowed again and turning, walked away.

"Well, I'll be," said Ferretti.

"Yeah," Jack added.

"What?" Carter asked, frowning from one to the other.

"Never heard a Jaffa speak before, unless they were yelling at us to surrender," Ferretti shrugged. "Certainly never in English."

Daniel and Carter glanced at each other. "Then you'd have fun at our meetings with the rebel Jaffa," Daniel said smiling. "It's a cross between kindergarten and all out verbal war. They tend to switch languages; it can be very entertaining."

Jack thought he would have fun with Daniel whatever they were doing.

"Yeah," Carter added, "unless the Tok'ra are there too and then we end up having to keep 'em apart."

They grinned at each other as if at some private joke and Jack felt jealous of their closeness. God, he was pathetic.

"Would you like to eat in the commissary?" Carter asked and Jack got the distinct impression that she would not. It was pretty obvious to him that Carter had a thing for O'Neill and didn't want to see him with this Cathy what's-her-name. He glanced at Daniel and he was looking at the floor. Jack was pretty sure he didn't relish seeing O'Neill with the woman either.

"I think it would be easier to talk if we ate privately, can we do that?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Daniel said quickly, "I can get food sent to one of the VIP rooms; we'll be much more comfortable there."

Before long the four of them were settled around a small table in a VIP room. It was so small they were all forced to sit close together but Jack wasn't complaining, he was seated between Daniel and Ferretti and the major kept leaning towards Carter to speak to her leaving Jack to speak to Daniel. Jack asked Daniel some questions about how he got on with rebel Jaffa and Teal'c in particular; the young man launched into what Jack would only think of lecture mode. However, Jack was quite happy to listen to the cadence of his voice and watch that oh-so-mobile mouth.

After they had finished eating Ferretti turned to Jack and said he wanted to go and visit with Petrocelli. Jack felt immediately guilty that he had been so busy enjoying his time with Daniel that he hadn't given his injured team member a thought. 

Before he could respond, Major Carter got to her feet and quickly interjected, "I'm sorry, major, but you would need to be escorted." She smiled, adding, "The guards were dismissed a while ago but I'll take you there myself."

At Carter's suggestion, Jack's guilt took a back seat at the promise of some private time with the captivating Daniel Jackson. He knew he was allowing his emotions to have a bad influence on him but he wasn't going to fight it. He would have to leave soon and he'd never see the archaeologist again. That unpleasant thought prompted him to say, "Thanks, Ferretti. I want to ask Daniel a few more questions, so will you tell the lieutenant I'll call by and see him later."

As soon as they left, Daniel asked him, "How else can I help you, colonel?"

"For a start, could you please call me Jack?" He had found it was really bugging him that Daniel called him Colonel O'Neill or just colonel.

Daniel's eyes widened and he did that thing again where he dropped his eyes. Jack hated that; he so wanted to see those eyes. Besides being attractive they were very expressive. "I'm sorry," he replied gently, "but he is Jack."

Jack smiled a little sadly, "And I'm not him. I understand. I never could be like him. He is so... gregarious, treats everyone...thing," he quickly corrected, "so casually and that's not me. I've had too much...my life has been too hard to feel like that."

"Oh no, please, don't let that fool you. He...he hasn't always been like this. When I first met him he was so lost, it almost destroyed him what happened to Charlie...." Daniel's eyes went wide and he put a hand to his mouth. "Oh, god! I'm sorry. I forgot that you and he..."

"Charlie?" Jack said wistfully, "we were going to call him that."

Daniel frowned, "Going to?"

It was clear that Jack reigned in his emotions and in a flat voice, he said, "My wife died in childbirth, I lost them both." 

Daniel's expressive eyes showed his regret but he didn't say anything and Jack was grateful he didn't offer any empty platitudes. Even after all these years that loss still had the power to hurt him. However, he found the obvious sorrow in the man's eyes hard to take and for the first time it was he who dropped his eyes in the face of Daniel's open emotion.

When he finally spoke, Daniel's voice was low and gentle. "I'm not sure if you'll think Jack was any luckier than you." Jack looked up at that. "His son was born safe and well and for ten years they had a wonderful relationship. Then Charlie died, accidentally shot himself with Jack's personal gun."

Jack felt as if someone had taken his heart and squeezed all the life out of it, leaving only empty pain. "Oh my god," he said slowly as if each word was dragged from him.

"I met him a short time after," Daniel went on in a soft voice, "He was... let's just say he went to Abydos because he thought it was a one way ticket. It almost was, but we survived and we forged a friendship." Daniel gave a deprecating smile, "He charges me with helping him survive, I say he returned the favour after I lost Sha're."

Jack knew the outline of Sha're's story but he wanted to know more, he wanted to know how Daniel had really felt about her so they talked on, Jack learning more about this remarkable young man who had lost so much but kept giving and giving, never losing sight of his personal beliefs and judgment even when facing evil day after day. He also learned how very much he relied on his team-mates, especially O'Neill. He had to admit that from Daniel's point of view the man had been there whenever he needed him.

It wasn't until Ferretti and Carter returned an hour later that Jack realised how long they had been talking. It was late now and Jack said he just had time to say goodnight to Petrocelli, but, grinning, Ferretti told him not to bother he was doing very well. Apparently the doctor here had better pain medication than they were used to and Petrocelli was feeling no discomfort at all!

"Look," Daniel said, "it's been a long day for all of us. I have talked myself out," he said smiling at Jack.

"Which must be a first," Carter joked.

Daniel nudged her shoulder and she laughed. "I was about to say," Daniel continued, "I'll take you to see Petrocelli first thing tomorrow, then we can meet up in the commissary for breakfast."

"I am sure General Hammond will want us in the briefing room to decide what to do next, so I suggest we get an early start," Carter added. "I'll inform the colonel and we'll meet up for breakfast at oh-seven-thirty-hours."

~~

Jack was exhausted when he climbed into the bed in the VIP room he had been given for the night but he found it hard to get to sleep. So much had happened both professionally and personally. He hoped that what they learned from this version of the SGC would help his world but on a personal level, his world had already been turned upside down. 

He had met the first person he was truly interested in, the first person he would consider a relationship with since he’d lost Sara and in another twenty four hours he would be forced to walk away from him. He would never even know if the man might have been interested in him. He was pretty sure Daniel was interested in a Jack O'Neill but he wasn't the same person. Could it ever have been him if that shallow bastard didn't exist? He'd never know.

He finally fell into a restless sleep to dream of Daniel. At first it was pleasant. He dreamed that he and Daniel were walking up top on Cheyenne Mountain. In the way of dreams time jumped and suddenly they were in Jack's favourite spot, a small clearing hidden from the path. One had to know it was there to find it. Daniel was leaning back against a tree and standing very close, he stepped into Daniel's personal space, slowly reaching up to touch his face. The younger man turned and leaned into the caress. Jack gasped at the sensations rolling through him to finally be able to touch the silken skin. 

He felt his cock twitch and Daniel grinned, it seemed he had felt it too. Daniel leaned forward to press their lips together and Jack couldn't help the groan that escaped into Daniel's mouth. Oh god, it felt so wonderful and he hauled Daniel into his arms, holding him tight against his body, feeling his partner’s erection pressing up against his own. It was perfect.

He slowly opened the buttons on Daniel's shirt and felt the other man running his hands up and down his back, stopping just above the swell of his ass. Then with a feral grin the hand slipped inside the waistband of his pants. He gasped at the feeling.

Then the view changed. Jack was suddenly standing about twenty feet away and yet he could still see himself holding Daniel in his arms, he could see the smile on Daniel's face, saw his lips move saying the words he longed to hear, "I love you, Jack." 

Then the view pulled back again and pain ripped through him as he understood -- he was looking through the mirror at Daniel and his Jack -- O'Neill. 

Jack awoke with a groan on his lips.

He had the awful feeling that it wasn't going to be the only time he would have that dream, that nightmare. And a hundred variations thereof. He put his head into his hands. 

He almost wished he’d never met Daniel Jackson. Almost.

~~

As planned, Jack and Ferretti visited Petrocelli early next morning and he met Doctor Fraiser for the first time. Wow, she was quite the powerhouse, Jack decided, a tiny powder keg of a woman who seemed to smile more at him than anyone else. He was pleased to learn that when it was time for them to leave, Petrocelli would be in good enough condition to go with them. 

O'Neill sidled in halfway through their visit and Jack was surprised to see the diminutive woman soften at the sight of the colonel. Jack understood then that the smile he'd received was really because of his doppelganger. The man seemed to be able to charm just about anything in a skirt. He watched as O'Neill openly flirted with the nurses in front of the doctor and though she chided him, she did so with good grace, telling him to behave and leave at least one nurse that she could claim hadn't been charmed by the -- in her words -- irrepressible colonel.

Watching O'Neill's reaction, Jack realised that as much as the women basked in his company, he revelled in theirs. He acknowledged that the man couldn't help himself, he loved the attention they paid him, and the affection he gave was paid back in spades. 

Remembering what Daniel had told him last night, what had happened to...to Charlie, how much pain and guilt he must have felt, he began to understand for the first time that O'Neill needed to feel something, anything. He suspected that he was afraid to rely on the love of one person so he gave a little bit of himself to everyone, getting a little back each time. The man was starving and instead of taking one large meal he was constantly snacking, never really filling the emptiness inside. 

Jack suddenly felt sorry for O’Neill, hoping that one day he would realise that he only needed to look closely and he would find someone who really cared.

Just then Daniel and Sam Carter walked in while Jack was still lost in his thoughts about his counterpart, still watching him, considering what made the man tick. So it was that he saw the expression on O'Neill's face change when they entered, just a fleeting change but Jack saw it. He saw the hunger before O'Neill masked it with a grin. Jack felt a sudden irrational jealousy glancing over at Daniel and then back at O'Neill, but then he saw where O'Neill was staring and it wasn't at Daniel. It was at Carter and everything fell into place. 

It was Carter that O'Neill wanted, Carter he kept at arms length because he was afraid. Daniel, he allowed close to him. Daniel, he touched and laughed with. Daniel, he was at ease with because he didn't love Daniel. Not like that and Daniel knew it; O'Neill really was straight and he only saw Daniel as a close friend, nothing more and he never would. 

That was the reason for the sad looks, the fleeting pain in Daniel's eyes; he knew that O'Neill was in love with Carter. He probably suspected that one day O'Neill would finally overcome his fear and Sam Carter would be waiting for him in the wings. 

Could fate ever be more cruel? Here was a Daniel who loved the wrong O'Neill and an O'Neill who loved a Daniel he could never have. 

Jack wanted to get away, to climb to that spot on the mountain he had dreamed of last night. He wanted to stand there and scream his pain and frustration to the heavens. Why? Dear god, why?

~~

The rest of the day went pretty much as he expected. Most of it was spent in the briefing room, going over mission reports, trying to find anything, anyone that could help his reality. They had a list of gate addresses, allies to seek out. A list of languages they needed to learn. Daniel even provided them with the names of linguists that he knew from his reality who might be able to help if they existed in Jack's universe.

Suddenly O'Neill smiled and said, "Of course you do know the first thing you should look for when you get home?"

Jack glanced at the list in his hands, frowning over the many entries.

O'Neill laughed, "Oh, come on. You gotta get your own Daniel Jackson!"

Jack looked at him, shocked and Daniel was blushing at the compliment.

"But I told you he was never involved," Jack said feeling lost, confused.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't exist in your universe, just that for some reason he was never contacted, probably because Catherine Langford was no longer involved," the general interjected.

Jack felt like his head was full of cotton wool as he stared from one to the other, his eyes finally settling on Daniel who met his gaze steadily. Suddenly he smiled and Jack felt deliriously happy.

"Look, sir," Carter was saying, "there are major differences between our universes and yet there are glaring similarities. Everyone here, except Daniel, works for your SGC. I bet even Teal'c exists there too, still First Prime to Apophis. What are the odds that Daniel isn't out there somewhere? He could be working somewhere in the U.S., or maybe he is back in Egypt. You have to try and find him."

Why had the idea never even occurred to him? It seemed so obvious now. God you fool! Too afraid to believe you could be happy? He smiled, fighting to keep the stupid grin from breaking out all over his face. If he could possibly find the version of Daniel Jackson in his universe, he would do his best, or was that his worst, to woo the younger man. He pushed down the irritating thought that he might be as different from this Daniel as he was from O'Neill. He also dismissed the thought that his Daniel might be as straight as an arrow. He'd find the man then he would face any difficulties. 

The meeting finally came to a close with the agreement that they would return through the mirror to their own universe the following morning at ten hundred hours. That would give them about two hours to spare of their forty-eight hour deadline. 

Major Carter was going to turn the mirror back on later that evening to check on the progress with the Jaffa attack in Jack’s universe. Her team of scientists had already verified the views through the mirror once and it seemed the Jaffa may have left, realising they couldn't get through the force-field guarding the room with the strange device, but of course that didn't mean they were not guarding the cave entrance or the Gate. 

General Hammond proposed sending SG3 and SG5 with them, just in case it was necessary to help them fight their way to the Gate, keeping SG13 and SG15 in reserve if the need arose, to help his men get back to the mirror and return home.

Jack was very grateful for the effort the general was prepared to make on their behalf, both for his team and for his world. He also asked Hammond if it was possible to have copies of the briefing room video recordings for his General Hammond. He and Ferretti had taken notes obviously but he felt it would be much more helpful to have a record of their briefings with all the detailed information delivered first hand, as it were. 

Hammond nodded. "Good thinking, colonel. I will have Security copy them onto a couple of DVDs for you, easier than a few videos," he smiled.

Jack slept much better that night. He did dream of Daniel again, but this time it was an odd disjointed vision that he had trouble recalling when he awoke the next morning. He told himself it was probably his mind's way of coping with his upcoming attempts to try and find someone without any idea where to start.

But at least he was going home with hope and it was a long time since he had felt anything so positive.

~~

At last everything was ready and the time had come to say goodbye. Carter reported that there hadn't been any sign of Jaffa activity on the three occasions that the scientists had checked the mirror beforehand. 

Hammond sent the Marines, SGC3 and SG5 through first, to scout ahead and they reported back that it was all clear. The general wished Jack and his team the best of luck and clearly expected them to leave with all due haste. Jack thanked him one last time, nodded his appreciation to SG1 and stepped through, quickly followed by Ferretti and a much-improved Petrocelli. 

Jack couldn't help but turn back to take one last look through the mirror at Daniel. He planned to search for, and hoped to find, the archaeologist’s counterpart back home. However, as he stared at Daniel, who looked back questioningly, Jack knew that even if he succeeded, any other Daniel was likely to pale into comparison with this man. Jack realised with a tug to his heart that he'd fallen in love with Daniel Jackson. Cruel fate indeed.

He swiftly turned and walked away.

~~

Jack had been right that he wouldn't find a Daniel to compare, but not exactly the way he’d anticipated. 

When they returned and told their story to Hammond, the general was at first incredulous. However, when he was shown the DVDs sent by the alternate General Hammond he was overwhelmed by what he learned, and he was quick to appreciate the contribution of Jackson, so he took O'Neill's advice to heart. He wanted to find their own Doctor Daniel Jackson. Jack was relieved that he didn't have to persuade Hammond. 

The general soon set the search in motion and Captain Carter used her not inconsiderable computer skills to track down Daniel Jackson. He had been born on exactly the same date, 8th July 1965; unfortunately he died eight years later in an accident with his parents at the New Year Museum of Art. Jack's hopes tumbled as surely as the slabs of stone, which had killed the Jackson family.

At first Jack allowed the unfortunate news to affect him. He acted as if his hopes had ended, as if there were no other options. Disappointed and privately upset at his lost opportunity, he left the base. He couldn't find any peace in his own home, pacing the dark rooms, haunted by ghosts of what he'd had and lost all those years ago after his wife died, and by phantoms of a lost future. He finally fell into his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted to dream once again of Daniel. This time the younger man was smiling and beckoning but was always just out of reach until finally their fingertips touched but Jack was unable to get a proper grip and as Daniel slipped away again, his fading voice sounding desperate as he whispered, "Don't abandon me." 

Jack awoke in a cold sweat. It was only a dream, illustrating his own thwarted desires. Then why had it seemed so real? One memory came flooding back. It was the expression in Daniel's eyes when he saw the look O'Neill gave Carter when his defences were down. Daniel knew his hopes would never be fulfilled. Jack wished he was the one that Daniel wanted but it wasn't to be. Could it be there was another Daniel out there that might care for Jack? 

Jack shook his head at his own rambling and confused thoughts. He needed to get control back, needed his head in the right place. He was allowing his personal feelings to get the upper hand and it couldn't continue. He had to put his desire for Daniel Jackson in a box and tuck it away deep inside; it was a dream that could never come true.

He got up, showered, and had coffee. He opened his refrigerator but the idea of food turned his stomach so instead he grabbed his keys and left for the mountain.

~~

When he arrived, early as it was, he was asked to report to the general immediately. 

"Colonel, take a seat," Hammond said as soon as Jack reported to his office. "I know the death of young Jackson threw a spanner in your plans but I've been thinking about this all night. There is too much at risk to simply let this die at the first hurdle. Even if we can't get Jackson we can follow many of the other suggestions provided by him and his team."

"I get the feeling you already have some ideas, sir?"

"I've asked Captain Carter to check the addresses where Doctor Jackson was able to initiate alliances; others where technology was gained. There is much we can try, hopefully at least to buy ourselves time to pursue some of the other ideas that were suggested. I have Major Davis looking into the whereabouts of these linguists and archaeologists Jackson suggested we contact."

Jack nodded, "Hopefully it'll keep Kinsey off our backs for a while. Does he know any of this yet?"

"When I brought Davis in I knew he'd have to forward a report for the President but he has agreed to wait until we have a little more information."

"I see," Jack said thoughtfully.

Hammond watched him for a moment, knowing his SiC well enough to recognise when something was going on inside his head. Jack O'Neill managed to give off a hard-ass soldier vibe, a man quick to obey but just as quick to twist the rules to suit his purpose. Hammond let him get away with a lot because he knew when to rein him in and when to let the man run with his own decisions. There was a lot going on below the surface that only a certain few ever saw.

"Out with it, Jack," the general said after a few minutes, the casual tone intended to let Jack know that Hammond was open.

Jack lifted his eyes to the general and gave a lopsided smile. "Well, you said it, there's too much at risk to let it go, so are you prepared to take a risk to try and help solve it?"

"Less of the riddles, Jack."

"Okay, on the line. We can try and follow the helpful suggestions on our own but let's be honest, we'll be flying blind and it'll be easy to crash and burn. We need to look for the best option we can find, right?" 

Hammond nodded, frowning a little.

"So, we lost the chance to get our own Doctor Jackson," the words hurt as Jack said it but no one would ever know. "We know where there’s a quantum mirror which, if I understand correctly, can take a person to any alternative universe that can be dialled. So let's get the thing back here on base and go looking. There's got to be a Daniel Jackson out there somewhere who can help us. Even without Kinsey breathing down our necks, we're running out of time."

Jack wondered if perhaps this was what the dream had been trying to tell him; that he wasn't alone in wanting, in needing Daniel Jackson. His world needed this very special man’s help and that was much more important than his own personal desires, which in contrast meant little. He had to put his feelings for the man away and become nothing but the colonel.

"You're willing to take a team and retrieve the mirror?" Hammond asked. "I know you said the Jaffa were gone when you came back through but that doesn't mean they won't be back."

"I think it is worth the risk -- there's that word again, sir."

"Very well, I'll send a MALP through and if there is no sign of Jaffa you can take Ferretti. Is Petrocelli cleared by the C.M.O. yet?"

"I think so but I'll confirm. I’ll need a fourth. Walker was a good man; he'll take some replacing. Would you approve my taking another team with us, sir?"

"I was going to order that, colonel. I want you to have the back up of two teams, one to guard the gate and the other to accompany you in the retrieval of the device. I agree, colonel that the mirror is worth the risk."

~~

The cave system had clearly been searched and stripped and what little that was left had been trashed. Jack had been aware of some damage when they’d run through the tunnels on their way back to the Gate but during that trip he had been mostly concerned with getting out safely. Now as he moved back through, he realised how thoroughly the Jaffa had searched the laboratories of the mysterious race that had worked in these caves. It seemed the only place they couldn't enter was the one with the quantum mirror. 

Whoever the species had been they’d found a way to keep the Goa'uld from using the device, which proved how dangerous they must have considered the mirror to be. That puzzled Jack a little, his first thought being why did it matter if the Goa'uld could visit other realities? It would hardly affect one’s own. Then he realised how much the snakes could learn from more progressive races that they could fall upon unawares. He realised then the uses -- the dangers of the device were limitless. He found himself grateful to these unknown people for their foresight. 

Jack was pretty positive now that the Jaffa wouldn't be back, they had taken all they could, but still he made sure that the Marines kept a secure watch both on the Gate and on the caves while he, Ferretti, Petrocelli and their new fourth, Foxton took care of getting the mirror to the Gate. Ferretti also searched for the controlling device. He’d seen it, but of course had no idea at the time that the small triangular shaped object with the tiny protrusions was what controlled the search for realities. It was only when Major Carter from the other universe had described the small device to him that Ferretti recognised it as the peculiar thing that had struck him in the face during the fight with the Jaffa. 

They manhandled the mirror out of the caves and then used the MALP to help transport it to the Gate and back to the SGC.

Captain Carter and her team of scientists were more excited than Jack had ever seen them and he couldn't help a grin as he compared his Carter to the much more self-assured Major he had met in the alternate universe. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the flustered, excited and much less controlled version but he couldn't imagine himself ever in love with her -- either version. 

~~

It seemed like a good plan with so many possibilities, innumerable realities with unlimited options for finding Doctor Jackson. That was how Jack made himself think of the man. He wouldn't allow himself any expectations; he'd been badly let down by his own hopes for a future with Daniel and Jack had been hurt deeply to learn of his death at such an early age. He couldn't keep having his dreams turn to ashes. He'd purposely embraced the colonel and it proved to be a good thing that he'd clamped down on his emotions because he met one disappointment after another.

They found realities where Jackson had never existed. They found others where he did but he was nothing like the man they wanted. In one world his parents were still living and were famous archaeologists and Daniel had shied away from following in their footsteps, instead becoming a history teacher. 

In another universe Jackson’s grandfather had adopted him when his parents had been killed and he followed in Nick's footsteps to become interested in the ancient world of South America, meeting his death there at aged eighteen when he was killed by terrorists.

Yet another time he died in Egypt, lost in a sandstorm.

Disaster and death seemed to follow Daniel Jackson whichever reality he existed in. Jack’s team only found two realities where he was alive and had lived a similar life to the Daniel, Jack had met, but in both cases the SGC he worked for was much less advanced than the first alternative Jack had tumbled into, much more similar to Jack's own. Still struggling to find a footing in the universe, these worlds needed Doctor Jackson as much as Jack's own did, as each alternate was desperately trying to help keep his world safe from the danger of the Goa'uld. 

Jack had seen the frantic look in the eyes of those alternate versions and felt guilty for wanting to bring such a look into the eyes of some naive, trusting man who would have no idea what he was getting into and whose life might otherwise be peaceful and fulfilling, but he quashed the thought with the memory of some of those worlds he had seen where Daniel never existed. These were planets that were literally fighting for survival, places that Jack knew were living on borrowed time, not unlike the future of his own world if they didn't find a way to protect themselves. The more times he didn't find Daniel the more proof he had that he needed to succeed.

Yet now, after six months of failure only proving how important Jack’s mission was, Kinsey had decided enough was enough! He demanded Hammond refrain from using the mirror any longer, and had ordered all Gate travel to cease as soon as all the teams had returned.

Kinsey ignored the fact that the missions through the Gate had brought some positive results.

One of the very first successes as far as Jack was concerned, was when he had finally met and won over Teal'c. They were visiting one of the addresses provided and while they were talking to the people there, descendents apparently of a Native American tribe about trading for naquada, the Jaffa had arrived. Jack and Ferretti recognised their leader immediately and remembering O'Neill's tale of how he had persuaded the First Prime to forsake his false god and join him, Jack took a risk and finally convinced Teal'c to defect and he helped them fight their way to freedom. Eventually he replaced Petrocelli on SG1 when the man died from wounds received in the run for the Gate. 

The Jaffa’s defection was the first step in understanding the language, history and intentions of the Goa'uld direct from the horse's mouth. Before, it had been hearsay but now it added to the information received from the alternative universe. A living resource was so much better.

They had met the Tok'ra too and though they were still very far from any kind of alliance, the possibility was there for some time in the future. At least there could be if Kinsey wasn't insisting now that the mirror project should be abandoned and the Stargate closed and buried. It seemed he truly believed that if the Gate were closed, the Goa'uld would no longer consider the human race a threat. He didn't seem to give any credence to the fact that to the Goa'uld, the human race was ideal as hosts and slaves. 

It was about the time that the first rumours reached the SGC that Kinsey was threatening closure that Jack became desperate enough to dig out the DVDs he'd brought back from his first trip through the mirror. He watched them alone in his office late one night and seeing Daniel again only brought all those feelings crashing in on him again. He'd thought he'd pushed them so far down that seeing the linguist again would have little affect on him; he was so wrong. 

The need thrumming through him took him by surprise and he knew then that the only Daniel he wanted was this Daniel. He made a copy of the recordings and took it with him. On reaching the privacy of his home, he grabbed a bottle of whisky, slipped the disc in his machine and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He watched the scenes with Daniel, fast-forwarding past those that didn't contain the linguist. Carefully he watched every nuance of Daniel's expressive face, the way his eyes sparkled with excitement, the arch of his eyebrow as he made a point, the way his lips moved, the way he licked them every now and again to moisten them. Jack traced every movement of those long fingers, wondering what they would feel like on his skin, eyed with desire every line of the younger man's attractive form. 

To Jack it was exquisite torture imagining being with this man, envisioning himself being desired by Daniel just as much, and he had to blink his eyes to keep back the tears of regret at the loss of a dream unrealised. He watched the recordings over and over until he was exhausted. 

When he finally fell asleep on the sofa with the DVD still playing, he dreamed of the man he loved and this time, Daniel smiled at him, not O'Neill when he stepped through the mirror. The waiting Daniel walked into his embrace, as O'Neill stood nearby frowning, puzzled. Jack revelled at the sensation of Daniel holding him and snuggling into him, murmuring into his ear, of love and need. 

As dawn broke Jack woke up, disoriented and when he realised his arms were as empty as his unrealised dream, the tears came then and there was nothing Jack could do to stop them. 

He arrived at the Mountain to find the rumours of closure confirmed and when he realised the probability that he would never see Daniel again all his walls tumbled and Jack knew he couldn't leave it like that. Even if the man never saw him as anything other than a possible friend, Jack had to have Daniel Jackson in his life somehow.

Jack knew that Hammond would continue to fight against the closure for as long as he could and he believed that if he could get Daniel Jackson to return with him, the linguist could tell Kinsey the way it really was. Even though they had Teal'c, Kinsey had never trusted the alien at all and dismissed the Intel he provided.

So, now Jack stood facing the quantum mirror that was supposedly locked up in storage deep under Cheyenne Mountain. He couldn't procrastinate any longer, nor did he want to. Taking a deep breath he carefully turned the dial to the exact position of the original alternate universe they had visited. Captain Carter had found a way to register those settings they wanted to re-use and Jack had made sure that this one was clearly recorded. He held his breath, praying the mirror was still in the storeroom at the other SGC too. He knew Major Carter had planned to do exhaustive research on the device and if she were anything like his Carter that meant it would be an ongoing project. He released his breath in a sigh when he saw virtually the same storeroom awaiting him on the other side. The only difference was a long bench nearby with some measuring tools and other implements. He took a single step and was back in the first universe where he’d originally met Daniel.

He moved to the door, listening carefully for what was happening on the other side. 

Checking his watch he saw it was just after oh-three-hundred hours and if it was anything like his base it should be quiet here in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain. When, after a while he’d heard nothing and he was pretty sure all was clear, he ventured out into the corridor and quickly made it to the emergency exit hatch, climbing up to level eighteen where Doctor Jackson's office was located.

Hanging onto the ladder he pondered his next move. He had two choices, hiding here in the tunnel until a more normal hour when Dan…the doctor would be in his office, or trying to hide in the lab and wait until he arrived. Eventually he decided to wait in the office; he should be safe there until Doctor Jackson arrived. 

However, as he approached he noticed a dim light showing underneath the door so he very carefully opened it, expecting that perhaps the man had been working late and was napping on the battered sofa Jack had seen there during his last visit. There was only a desk lamp on, casting a ghostly light over the desk and the chair behind it -- and the man sitting there staring at the gun in his hand.

~~

The sight hit Jack hard as a vision of his own past flashed before his eyes. He had been in a terrible state after the loss of both his wife and new-born child. He'd felt responsible because he hadn't been there for the birth, arriving late at the hospital as he'd been on assignment and couldn't get back immediately. He arrived just in time to be told that not only had he lost his son before he ever drew breath but that his beautiful Sara had never woken up again either. 

Logically, of course, it made no difference whether he was present or not, but for a grieving man logic was the last thing on his mind. He kept telling himself if he had been there his family wouldn't have died and for a while he truly believed that. The guilt overwhelmed him and he spent one long night nursing whisky in one hand and his handgun in the other. He was never really sure why he never used that weapon. At around midnight he'd been pretty positive he would never see the dawn, yet the next morning he threw the empty liquor bottle in the trash and locked the gun back in the bureau drawer.

He could imagine all too clearly the emptiness that Daniel must be feeling to be staring at the gun so closely, holding it so tightly in his hand.

"DANIEL!!" 

Jack felt as if he’d yelled the word but it only emerged as a hoarse gasp. It was enough to draw the younger man's attention from the weapon in his hand.

It was debatable who was more shocked, Jack or Daniel, as the linguist's eyes widened at seeing Jack in his doorway. Of course, the first words out of Daniel's mouth brought Jack down to earth with a bang.

"Jack," he said in a weary voice, "What are you doing here? Thought you were with Sam."

Jack closed the door and slowly moved forward, his eyes locked on the weapon still held in Daniel's hands, "Never mind that," he said more harshly than he intended, "What the hell are you doing, and don't tell me you were cleaning it!"

Daniel flushed but said defiantly, "No, I wasn't going to..." He deflated a little, "I wasn't going to tell you anything because you wouldn't be here."

"Why, Daniel?" Jack asked softly, still edging forward but Daniel just ducked his head. "Oh, wait, you said. You thought he was with Sam Carter."

Daniel's head snapped up and frowning he asked, "He...?" He stared at Jack, looking deep into the other man's eyes and as his face paled he blurted, "Oh, god, you're not him!"

"No, I'm not him; I would never drive you to this..." Jack murmured, suddenly grabbing the gun from Daniel's lax hand.

Daniel lowered his eyes, "It's not like that, he...he has no idea."

"No," Jack interrupted, "He doesn't. What the hell brought you to this?" He indicated the berretta in his hand and as if reminding himself that he was still holding it, he quickly stuffed it into the back of his belt.

Daniel looked up then as if suddenly realising who he was talking to and instead of answering, he asked, "Just what are you doing here anyway?" His eyes widened, "Does the general know?"

"No, and he's not going to. This is between you and me."

Daniel frowned, "I don't understand."

Jack thought swiftly, threat assessing the man in front of him. Daniel was obviously in a very bad place, could he use that? Jack had been called a bastard enough times to know that he could -- with just about anyone else. With Daniel? He was honest enough to admit that he would use whatever he needed to get Daniel to come back with him. "We've spent six months doing everything possible to improve our chances against the Goa'uld, and sometimes we've succeeded, sometimes we haven't. We failed spectacularly in finding another you."

"Another me?" Daniel asked incredulous.

"Your counterpart on my world didn't survive childhood so we went back for the mirror, Daniel and we tried again and again. Every time Carter discovered an SGC we went through. We did find out that you're some kind of linchpin, Daniel. The realities where you don't exist or have died, they're fighting a losing battle."

Daniel's mouth fell open and he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. Jack smiled a little but went on regardless. "Kinsey is shutting us down; the man never did have any brains. I came through against orders to see you; this is our last chance. He's closing the Gate too. We're desperate." Jack stopped, staring at the obviously shocked man. Guilt overwhelmed him at pushing Daniel when he was obviously hurting enough to be holding the gun when Jack found him. And yet what choice did he have, his world needed Daniel Jackson. And damn him so did Jack O'Neill!

He put his hands on Daniel's shoulders, holding the man steady while he stared into his eyes. "We need you, so damn much! You've helped them win their battles here; do they really need you now?" Daniel winced at that, upset at the suggestion, but he didn't deny it. Jack took a breath and went for it. "Can you tell me you are really happy here any more?"

Daniel tore his gaze away from Jack and his eyes darted everywhere, as if he was afraid to look at him. 

Releasing him, Jack said softly, "I saw it when I was here before and to make sure I wasn't imagining it, I looked at the recordings of our briefings again. I've never met anyone as expressive as you, Daniel. You speak with your eyes. It's clear for anyone who takes the trouble to look. He doesn't see it at all though does he?"

Daniel looked uncertain, maybe even embarrassed as he dipped his head and did that self-hug thing with his arms across his abdomen. Jack couldn't bear for him to seem so lost and he gingerly reached out and lifted his chin, forcing the man to look at him and Jack held his gaze steadily.

"I see it, I see you. Is there any chance you might see ME?" 

Daniel's mouth dropped open, "You...you..." 

"Oh yeah," Jack smiled warmly. "I think he is a blind fool, but my eyes are wide open."

Daniel just stared at him, his mouth slightly open. Jack backed away realising he needed to give him time to process. 

After a minute, Daniel asked, "What exactly is it you want from me?" 

Jack smiled, "It's simple, come back with me to my universe. Help us to convince Kinsey to keep the Gate open, help our people to fight the Goa'uld. Without you we're doomed."

"Okay, I think I got that part though I think you exaggerate my contribution, but," Daniel got up and moved to stand in front of Jack, just a couple of feet away, "what do you want from me?"

Jack sighed, "I understand that I'm not him and the feelings you have are for him, not me. I also understand that he cares for you, yeah, but as a friend. He doesn't want you, not like that."

"And you do? Want me I mean?"

"D'ya want the brutal truth?" Jack grinned.

Daniel frowned, "Brutal truth, odd choice of words considering the subject."

Jack shrugged, "It's the truth, how you take it depends on you."

"I'm still waiting," Daniel said.

"I've wanted you since the day I saw you," Jack admitted honestly. "I thought he was the luckiest son of a bitch I'd ever met, assumed he felt the same way I did about you. Then I began to realise he was after Carter and all I could think was how cruel fate is. I understood later that it was crueller than I thought when I realised you wanted him."

Daniel stared at Jack, nodding in agreement, "Cruel, and brutal but true."

"When I went back to my world six months ago, I planned to find you - the you living in my universe, hoping I would feel the same way for him and hopefully he would feel for me the way you do for him. When that didn't work out I tried to put my personal feelings for you out of my mind, just searched for Doctor Jackson, the man who might help my world survive. Until I ran out of time thanks to Kinsey and then the only option left was to come back for you. I wasn't going to tell you any of this personal stuff, I...but when I saw you with that gun... God, Daniel, you have no idea what that did to me."

"Tell me, Jack, please," Daniel said huskily. "It's been so long since someone cared about me like that."

"I'm not him," Jack said sadly, assuming it was O’Neill whom Daniel wished he were speaking to.

"No, but perhaps you are the man I always dreamed he was," Daniel replied, moving closer.

Jack stared at him, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. "Daniel, if I start telling you how I really feel, I'll want to touch you. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of kissing you, holding you, taking you."

"You're talking about six months of dreams and fantasies, Jack," Daniel emphasised the name, "I've had years of loving...you."

Jack's eyes widened. "God, I wish that was true, but you are confusing me with him. Don't do this to me, please."

"But..." Daniel began but hesitated. "You're right, let's take this slow." He turned and resumed his seat behind the desk but when he looked up, Jack saw his eyes were bright. "You asked me if I was happy here any longer and I have to say no. You asked me if I would come back with you and help your people, the answer is yes."

"Just like that?" Jack was incredulous, happy, relieved -- and guilty.

"Jack, when you found me I had a gun in my hand. I admit I was considering using it but I hadn't decided, which I guess really means I wasn't going to actually do it," he admitted with a shrug. "But what does that tell you about my frame of mind, about what life holds for me here? You are offering me another chance at life -- another chance at love. Tell me that's not what you want as well? Why else did you come for me?"

"Because I'm a selfish bastard?"

Daniel laughed, "Then you are even more like him than I realised."

Jack moved to stand directly in front of him, the desk between them. "You sure?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, there's nothing for me here anymore. I'm going to take the risk."

Jack grinned.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, that word again. It's been a kinda running joke between Hammond and me ever since this project started. The whole thing was a risk from day one but I told the general it was worth it."

~~

Daniel was sitting on the edge of his desk when he glanced at the clock on the wall and Jack followed his gaze. It was five-thirty. "Think we should be getting a move on?" Jack asked from his position leaning against the shelf nearby.

Daniel shrugged, looking down at his hands. "Just thinking that on a normal day they would be arriving soon, but not today. Teal'c is away with Bra'tac and Ja..., um, him and Sam have downtime, just so happens they are away together. He finally decided what he really wanted." Daniel looked up at Jack. "He told me, you see, just before he left yesterday evening. He was taking her to the cabin and not for fishing."

"He told you?"

"Hell yeah, why wouldn't he tell his best friend that he had finally come to his senses and told the truth to the person he really loved. He was so excited, so happy...." Daniel took a deep breath. "I couldn't begrudge him that, you know, but god, it hurt." 

Daniel's breath hitched and before Jack even realised it, he was across the intervening space and Daniel was in his arms. He just held him close while the younger man got his emotions under control and, all too soon, Daniel pulled away. He stood close enough for Jack to pull him back in but the older man kept his distance, leaving any next move to Daniel. 

The archaeologist stood looking at him, his eyes still bright from the tears he wouldn't allow to fall. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "That wasn't fair."

"What wasn't fair? To show your emotions? Daniel, I hope..." Jack stopped. It’s too much, too soon. Damn, I should have realised.

"What? What do you hope?" Daniel asked earnestly.

"No, I shouldn't have...it's okay."

"Say it, please, Jack." 

Jack stared at Daniel and realised he needed reassurance. Jack smiled, "I hope you will be able to share everything with me, your hopes, your fears, that you'll never be afraid to tell me anything. Even things you think might hurt me, I want no secrets, not between us. I understand it will take some time for you to feel that...safe with me but never doubt that’s what I want."

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel murmured as he moved closer again, back into the circle of Jack's arms if he chose to put them around him. "It's not gonna take much time at all when you speak to me like that. There is just one thing I need to know now, though."

"What's that?" asked Jack, his voice a little husky as Daniel moved closer still.

"What your lips taste like." Daniel leaned forward and brushed his mouth across Jack’s.

"Daniel," gasped Jack, the sensation of finally touching the lips he dreamed of for so long washing over him. He wrapped his arms about the younger man and pulled him in for another kiss, revelling in the soft, full lips that moved beneath his. 

Suddenly he broke the kiss and pushed Daniel from him. The linguist looked upset until Jack, his eyes fixed firmly on Daniel's mouth, murmured, "If we don't stop I won't be held responsible for my actions. Damn, but that was hot." He looked into Daniel's eyes and smiled at the expression he saw there. "Come on, let's get what you need and get outta here before there are too many others about."

"Yeah, right, you're right, of course," Daniel said, backing away. 

"You gonna leave a note or something?" Jack asked quietly.

Daniel looked at him then, a puzzled expression on his face. "I won't be coming back here, will I?" he asked as if the thought had just occurred. He suddenly turned and opened a drawer of his desk and began routing through it to pull out a double DVD case. He opened a second drawer, reaching to the very back to remove a brown envelope and stuffed it into his pocket. He reached back inside and pulled out a sheet of paper and another envelope.

"I guess not, and after what we just... well, I had hoped even if we succeed you would want to stay with me," Jack said slowly, hesitantly.

Daniel nodded, "It's best that I make a clean break. I will miss them but..." he hesitated, staring at Jack.

Jack sighed, "I won't force you to come with me, you know, if it's too much of a wrench for you. I probably should," he smiled sadly, "but I won't. We could hardly expect you to do your best to help us if you were kidnapped and dragged off to my world."

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" said Daniel, eyes wide and sparkling.

"What?" Jack was confused.

"Even making kidnap sound fucking arousing. Being dragged off to your world for god's sake!"

"But I didn't, I mean not intentionally." Jack took a breath to calm his pounding heart at the idea of dragging Daniel off... "I meant what I said, the choice is still yours."

Daniel ignored him, pulling a sheet of paper towards him. "I'll leave a note for Hammond and ask him to explain to the others when they get back," he said thoughtfully. "I'll tell him it was too hard to write to them, ask them to forgive me and wish me well. I won't tell him about you, I mean I'll tell him you came through for me but I'll just say that your world needs me and as I'm no longer needed here I wished to go where I was really desired -- essential!"

Jack smiled, "Freudian slip?"

"Wishful thinking," Daniel shrugged and then began writing on the paper. Jack had never seen his writing before and wasn't surprised to discover he wrote as quickly as he spoke. He formed the words as eloquently as he expressed himself. Jack watched the fingers that carefully held the pen in one hand and then at the splayed fingers of the other.

Trying to push his distracting thoughts aside, Jack asked, "Will they come after you? Try to bring you back?" Jack might have used the word 'they' but he only had one person in mind, O'Neill. It was true he was in love with Sam Carter but he clearly considered Daniel to be his closest friend so how would he feel when he learned that Daniel had gone to another universe and with another O'Neill for cryin' out loud! He was pretty sure he knew how he'd feel in such a circumstance.

"Maybe," Daniel frowned, thinking. "Yeah, I guess Jack certainly would. Not sure about the general. You'll just have to stop them. Destroy the mirror then they can't."

Jack was flabbergasted that Daniel would suggest that. "But then you'd be trapped in another world, and never have a way home."

"I'll just have to make my home with you then, won't I?"

"Daniel?"

"Look, Jack, you came for me because your world needs my help. If we put the situation between us to one side then that is still true. I have nothing here I need to stay for, so please let's just go."

Jack stared at Daniel and saw only determination. He nodded at the linguist, who placed the envelope addressed to General Hammond on his keyboard, before picking up the DVD. Then Daniel strode over to the farthest bookshelf and took down a thick leather backed book. He placed the DVD on top of the book and looked over at Jack, smiling.

"What'cha got there?" Jack asked.

"Proof of what we've achieved here."

"Is that it, all you're going to bring?" Jack asked glancing around the overflowing shelves.

Daniel sighed, "If you asked me to choose something to bring I wouldn’t be able to decide, it would be too hard. I'll just have to trust I can get some of it again in your reality. This I need." He patted the book and the DVD.

"What did you put in your pocket?"

Daniel gave what Jack could only describe as a grim smile, "Insurance."

Daniel opened his office door and stepped out into the corridor, it was empty. Jack quickly walked out and headed for the emergency exit hatch. They had discussed the fact that if Jack were seen they could brazen it out, unless it was someone who knew that O'Neill was away. It seemed easier to avoid questions all together and to go back to the storeroom where the mirror was situated, the way Jack had arrived.

They climbed down the ladder and when Jack was sure it was clear they exited and moved swiftly to the storeroom.

Upon entering Jack took the controller from his pocket and turned to Daniel, "Last chance," he said quietly.

Daniel smiled, "I've made my choice, dial the mirror."

Jack was relieved that Daniel was so sure, his conscience was clear that he'd given him every opportunity to say no.

~~

They stepped through into Jack's reality, Daniel glancing around at an identical storeroom.

"Well this doesn't look any different," the linguist stated.

"No, but once you step beyond that door everything will."

"What about the mirror?" Daniel asked.

"It'll be okay for a while. I'll get the general to post a guard while we work out what to do. You'll be safe here, I guarantee," Jack said earnestly.

Nodding Daniel turned, preparing to open the door but Jack tugged on his arm. "Wait," he said, "Let me go first." Jack opened the door, "You're a stranger here and in a top secret facility that could be...." 

"Risky?" Daniel smiled at Jack's grimace.

They kept walking heading for the general's office. It was unlikely he would be in yet but Jack had decided it would be best to wait for him there. They turned a corner and almost ran into Ferretti who was hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Colonel?" Major Ferretti said when he almost collided with his commanding officer, dropping the folder in his hand as he did so. As he straightened up he saw the second man standing there, and then and his eyes widened in confusion as he recognised the man. "Doctor Jackson?"

"Hi, Lou."

"Daniel?" Ferretti was clearly surprised when he realised which Daniel Jackson he was addressing.

"He's come to help us, Ferretti," Jack said. 

Ferretti looked from one to the other, then he asked the colonel, "Er, yes sir. You're very welcome, Daniel," he smiled.

Jack continued, "We're on our way to see the general, don't suppose he is here yet?" 

"Yes, sir, General Hammond is in the control room."

~~

If Hammond was surprised to see Doctor Jackson, he was shocked to discover that Jack had gone after him arbitrarily and had then agreed to destroy the mirror at his guest's request. Jack wasn't surprised that Hammond was angry with him for undertaking an unauthorised journey through the mirror, for what the general considered to be a personal mission to try and retrieve Jackson. He appreciated Jack's reasons, even applauded them, but he had no choice but to censure the colonel for his actions. 

"There is no way I can keep this from the President, Jack," Hammond said, the use of his 2iC's given name an indication of his feelings. "This act of impetuosity could cost you dearly and there is nothing I can do to protect you."

"It wasn't impetuous, general. I gave it a lot of thought before I went through the mirror. I knew it was a risk but I had to take this one last chance to convince Kinsey that he's making a terrible mistake. My hope is that Daniel will provide any protection necessary when the President realises the truth of his assertions."

"Jack, we've tried again and again, he will not listen."

"Perhaps he’ll listen to me, General Hammond," Daniel interjected. "Maybe seeing some proof of our success in my reality will help persuade him that you can eventually succeed."

"Proof?" the general asked.

"I didn't have the time or the opportunity to bring much with me..." he began.

"Perhaps you can explain the...pressure to me later," the general interrupted, "We can talk privately in my office," he continued in a subdued manner pointedly not looking at Jack.

"I will tell you anything you want, sir, whether we speak privately or not. Jack knows everything and I can assure you he has not put any undue pressure on me to come here with him. My only constraint was time. Jack explained everything that has been happening here and requested my help. It just happens that I have a personal reason to want a...a major change in my life just at present. I am no longer needed in my universe and I know I can really help here. I want to help, I need to be of use, general."

Hammond stared at the linguist and it seemed pretty obvious that he thought more was going on that he was being told. "Why do you want the mirror destroyed? That will prevent you from ever returning to your own reality, which seems an extreme action."

"I have no wish to go into details, general, other than to say I'm concerned that my SGC might come after me, wanting me to return and for personal reasons, I don't want that. If I had simply resigned and moved on they would have to accept my decision, this should be no different but somehow I doubt they will see it that way. It just happens I made the choice to accompany Jack, Colonel O'Neill, for two very diverse reasons. I admit that his offer came at a very particular juncture in my private life and the opportunity to start again was propitious. I told the colonel that the one condition I put on accompanying him was the destruction of the mirror. My life is now here in this reality. Everything I know, everything I can do to help in whatever capacity, I offer to you."

Hammond stared at Daniel and the younger man met his gaze squarely. The general would liked to have known what precisely he was running away from, for it was clear to him that Doctor Jackson did have something to hide. But Hammond was nothing if not pragmatic and he knew how much the man had to offer. If he had proof they could place before President Kinsey then he had no choice but to accept it. He firmly believed they needed to keep the Gate open and keep searching for ways to protect their planet from the evil of the Goa'uld. 

Taking a deep breath, Hammond said, "I agree that we will look into the possibility of destroying the mirror, although I am sure you understand that might not be as simple as it sounds. I will speak to Captain Carter as soon as this meeting is concluded."

"I recommend we place a guard on the mirror in the interim, sir," Jack said formally. 

Hammond gave Jack a glance before nodding his agreement. He then turned to Daniel again, "Very well, Doctor Jackson. Show me your proof."

~~

Jack was very interested in the evidence too, not having seen it either. Daniel picked up the large leather bound book and placed it in front of the general. Jack moved his chair so he could see better.

With a quick glance at Daniel, General Hammond opened the book to find it was some kind of scrapbook.

"What is this, Doctor?" asked the general, frowning in confusion.

"That is a record of the acknowledgement of the success of the SGC and SG1 in particular," Daniel said flipping through the first few pages. "If you peruse it carefully, sir, you will find copies of internal memoranda and reports, citations including full details of the missions for which they were received and you will also find photographic evidence of medals being presented and received; one of them showing Kinsey presenting Jack with the Air Force Medal of Honour and, er, me with the Medal of Freedom." He coughed with embarrassment before hurrying on. "You will find copies of speeches made praising the excellent and very important work carried out on behalf of the whole human race. There are also copies of treaties and alliances forged between the SGC and innumerable alien races." 

Daniel reached over and picked up the DVD case he had brought with him. "Here, general, is a copy of a documentary that was made by a television crew at the behest of our President, Henry Hayes. He wanted documented proof of the work of the SGC and though at first we were reluctant to participate, we learned to appreciate the work of the journalist and his crew. They were very professional and though, of course, the film was to be kept until the Stargate was no longer a state secret, it was obvious that they appreciated our achievements. The finished product was something for which the whole SGC was justly proud and the President promised he would release the film as soon as he and the other world leaders accepted that the public was ready for the truth."

"This contains two DVDs," Hammond commented.

"Yes, sir. The other one contains interviews that were conducted by a Mr. Woolsey on behalf of the Vice President, Robert Kinsey. He was trying to break up SG1 and disaffect the SGC. Mr. Woolsey was an honest man who began to realise the real truth. At the end of the recordings he added a comment of his own in which he states that there is no case to answer and that the matter was closed."

"I don't understand, Doctor. If the investigation collapsed why is this evidence of any import?"

"On its own, it only paints a picture of a suspicion of wrong-doing without actually specifying details or naming names," Daniel said, which really explained very little.

Hammond was still frowning when Jack suddenly said, "Your insurance!"

Daniel smiled, "Yeah."

"Insurance? Would you care to explain, colonel?"

"Well I'm afraid I can't precisely," Jack shrugged, "I saw Daniel slip a small brown envelope into his pocket, the only other thing he brought. He told me it was insurance."

Hammond turned to Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel gave a soft sigh. "Okay, I intended to keep that back in case it was ever needed but I guess...." He gave a small shrug and began again. "Woolsey became suspicious of Kinsey's motives during the investigation into SG1 -- I don't think we were anything like he'd been led to believe -- and once he realised he was being used, he began digging deeper. Kinsey counted on Woolsey to simply follow his orders, he didn't reckon on the man being naturally honest and totally neutral. He began searching into the Vice-President's affairs as they impacted on his oversight of the programme. He uncovered some rather remarkable information and as a safeguard in case something...untoward should happen to him, he left a copy of a floppy disk containing some damning evidence, with our General Hammond. The general had other copies made and left one of them with me."

"What happened to Woolsey and Kinsey?" Jack asked.

"When Woolsey spoke to General Hammond, the general advised him to use it before Kinsey acted. The general believed Kinsey was capable of just about anything. Woolsey listened and he gave his copy of the disk to President Hayes and for a while, he just kept it hidden away until Kinsey got sick of working behind the scenes and tried to pressurise the President to stand down in favour of him. Instead, Hayes forced him to resign and never to seek public office again. I wonder, do you know of Henry Hayes in your reality?"

Hammond gave a wry smile, "He is the Vice-President."

"He's not a 'yes' man either," Jack smiled. "I think part of the reason we haven't already been shut down is that Hayes is fighting Kinsey over it. Hayes may not have as much power as the man deserves but he uses what little he has to great advantage." 

"Yes," Hammond agreed, "I have known Henry Hayes for some time, though until he became Vice President it was many years since we had met. I've spoken to him on a few occasions since and he has listened to my opinion of the importance of our mission."

"Then perhaps he is the first man I should meet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jack interjected, "Once you present your proof to Hayes he will back us and make it even harder for Kinsey to try and discount what you say. He will have to at least listen to Hayes." Then he grinned at Daniel and glanced over at Hammond, "And we have the disk if we need leverage."

Hammond looked from one man to the other and then he reached for the brown envelope with the disk, which was still in Daniel's hand. Jack saw the slight reluctance with which Daniel released it and he caught the younger man's eye to give him a reassuring smile.

"I will arrange a meeting with the Vice-President," Hammond began, "He will see me immediately once I tell him I have proof of how imperative it is we keep the Gate open. After he has spoken with you, Doctor Jackson and seen your evidence, I will give him this," he tapped the brown envelope, "and let him decide if -- if -- he wants to use it. We have to remember this was not our Kinsey and I have no idea how Hayes will react to proof of the misdeeds of the President's counterpart in another reality."

~~

Jack walked briskly along the corridor to the VIP rooms. He was anxious to see Daniel, having been ordered to stay back to speak with the general while the linguist was led away to one of the guest suites. He'd hoped that General Hammond would allow him to take Daniel to stay with him at his house but the general had refused, saying Jackson must stay on the base until he had security clearance and was officially recognised. Jack had guessed even as he asked, that he was shooting for the moon. He was honest enough to admit that he wanted Daniel under his roof; he dreamed of getting the younger man into his bed. He'd had many fantasies concerning the linguist and that bed. Shrugging he told himself he'd just have to wait a little longer. He kept pushing back his fear that he was little more than a substitute for the man Daniel really wanted and couldn't have. 

He slid his pass-card through the reader and silently opened the door. He watched for a few seconds as Daniel paced back and forth, the agitated man only stopping when he finally realised that he was no longer alone.

"Jack! What happened? I was so worried. What did the general do? You won't be court-martialled will you?"

"Daniel." Jack tried to interrupt but Daniel just kept talking.

"I couldn't bear to be the cause of that. I know how much your career means to you."

Jack had felt a warmth spread through him at Daniel's obvious concern but that last sentence seemed to be more reminiscent of the other O'Neill, his counterpart. His rival. The good feeling melted away and, attempting to hide his unease, Jack smiled as he tried again to interrupt the excited man.

"Daniel, it's okay. Sure, the general kept me back to discuss my unauthorised actions," Jack made air quotes around the two words, "but, after talking with you, he told me he had decided to back me up." He shrugged deprecatingly, "Privately, he tore me off a strip for going behind his back, but as far as Kinsey will know, the mission to bring you back was sanctioned. Hammond was very impressed with your evidence, you know." Jack slapped him on the shoulder, "Medal of Freedom, eh? Wow!"

Daniel grinned sheepishly and not deigning to answer the compliment, instead said, "Sorry, but I was so worried."

Jack's smile faded and as Daniel frowned, looking confused, Jack said, "Thanks, I didn't realise you were so concerned, you seemed so calm and professional and I thought...," he hesitated and after a beat he started again, "I'm happy you consider me such a good friend."

"Friend?"

Now it was Jack's turn to pace. "I know I'm only a pale imitation compared to him but I thought I could cope." Unable to look at Daniel any more, Jack dipped his eyes. "I love you enough for both of us and I believed that would be ...that I could be happy, that I could make do...but I can't, not any more." Taking a breath Jack looked up then to see a pair wide blue eyes staring at him. "If all you can offer me is your friendship, your concern, then that will have to be enough, but I can't ...I won't be a substitute. I'm sorry."

Daniel smiled sadly, shaking his head in disbelief. "You really don't understand, do you? You're not a substitute. I fell in love with a pale imitation, at least I thought it was love, but now I know differently. Ever since I met the real thing I realised he was the pale imitation." Daniel moved closer, his eyes holding Jack's. "Don't you believe that I love you? I know now that I never understood what true love was, not until you showed me."

"You do? I did?" Jack croaked.

"Oh yeah. I experienced friendship, consideration, compassion, respect. You still give me all that but you also show me in everything you say and do just how much I matter to you, how much you need me. What I think, what I want, is important to you, you want me to be happy whatever it costs you. You make me feel so...so alive. I have never felt like this before and I know I never will again, this is it for me. You give me you and I promise I will be worthy of the gift."

Jack was stupefied. The look in Daniel's eyes was boring into his soul and he knew deep inside that Daniel meant every word. A sense of peace washed over him. "You love me," he murmured and it wasn't a question. Then he blinked, "Gift? You think of my love for you as a gift? Loving you is not a conscious choice, it simply is. Like breathing."

Daniel beamed and Jack thought his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. "Oh and breathing is so very important," Daniel grinned at him. "Though sometimes having one's breath taken away can be quite...amazing." As he spoke, Daniel's voice became husky and his eyes darkened. 

Jack's pounding heart made his head swim and his cock filled as his blood flowed south. "I think I know something about that," he murmured, his own eyes smouldering and he clearly heard Daniel gasp a breath. Suddenly Jack came back to his senses, remembering where they were. "God, I so want to touch you but I can't, not here."

"I know," Daniel sighed. "I don't suppose there is any chance that Hammond would let me get out of here? We could go to your place," Daniel cocked his head on one side, his eyes sweeping up and down Jack's body.

"No, I already asked, he won't allow you off base yet," Jack replied slowly backing away from the fire in Daniel's eyes. "You'd tempt a saint!" he growled.

"You're not a saint, are you?" asked a pouting Daniel and Jack's mouth went dry.

"Fuck no! And if you don't stop... that," he said, waving his hand carelessly in Daniel's direction, "this devil will find himself in so much hot water."

"Damn!" Daniel said, deflating. "Sorry, I know better than to try anything here but I want to kiss you again," he sighed slumping against the wall.

"Soon, I promise," Jack whispered. Straightening his shoulders he walked towards the door, turning as he reached it. "By the way, I have a message. We have a meeting with the Vice President tomorrow."

"Hammond is as good as his word," Daniel commented.

"But before that we have a briefing first thing in the morning with Hammond and Carter to discuss the problem of the mirror."

~~

By eight-thirty the next morning the briefing was already in progress. Jack watched Daniel's reactions to this Sam Carter and he could see that the archaeologist was fascinated by this woman, so very different from the one he knew. On first impression she seemed a quiet person, yet when the general announced that he wanted the opinion of his Head of Scientific Research on the possibility of destroying a quantum mirror, or at the very least to make it impossible for someone to come through to their reality, Carter was equally nervous and excited. 

Daniel glanced over at Jack, smiling and raising his eyebrows and Jack knew he was comparing the calm efficient officer who kept a lot of herself locked up tight so that only those who knew her well ever saw the excitement dancing in her eyes, to this woman who didn't hide her reaction at all. Captain Carter was firing questions like bullets from a gun, not waiting for answers, just plunging on with the next question and Daniel was grinning at the exuberant woman.

"Captain, I'm sure you're very intrigued by the technology," the general interrupted her, "but I need to know if you think you may be able to destroy it."

"Is it really necessary to destroy it, sir, I mean the device is unique and it's..."

"Captain," Jack stopped her short, "It is very necessary to destroy it or Doctor Jackson's presence here will be at risk."

"I, er, also think time is of the essence. I don't think it can be much longer now before they try to come after me. Ja...Colonel O'Neill in particular will want to find me."

Carter frowned and was obviously about to launch into more questions.

"Ack, ack!" Jack said. "No more questions, just answers."

She flushed but quickly got down to business. "Well, sir, the technology is so far above us that I guess it would be easier to try and destroy the device than to try and discover enough about it's mechanism to disable it." She pursed her lips and stared down at her hands for a moment and as no one interrupted her this time, getting lost in thought as she worked things through was obviously a known trait. 

Then an obviously impatient Jack said irritably, "We don't have time to do tests and stuff, we just need to destroy it. Don't suppose just shooting the damn thing would work?"

"Er, no, sir, you can't destroy naquada with ordinary weapons fire."

"Thought not. C4?" Jack prompted hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The naquada wouldn't be destroyed, nor would it absorb the charge. The most likely outcome would be the destruction of a large portion of the mountain."

"So that discounts weapons fire and explosives. What does that leave us?" Hammond queried.

"I'm afraid I can think of very few options that are possible without time for further full investigation, general." Twirling her pencil between her fingers and chewing her lower lip, she eventually added, "Hmm, electricity, water, gas, radiation, every chemical we have tried so far." She stopped and glanced at Daniel, "We have done some tests on the mirror, Doctor Jackson, but they were only cursory, only sanctioned very occasionally as SG1 were using it pretty extensively."

"Shame we can't just throw the damned thing away," muttered Jack.

Daniel frowned then, "Maybe we could," he said in a faraway tone.

"What?"

"The Gate, Jack. I have seen many things destroyed in the wash from the event horizon; from single people who leave only a pair of smoking boots, to a Tok'ra funeral where they disposed of six bodies in an instant, and in our own Gateroom we destroyed a powerful alien device that proved to be lethal by throwing it into an opening wormhole."

"It could just work, possibly," Carter said quietly staring at Doctor Jackson as if seeing him for the first time and Jack suspected she was finally beginning to understand why they thought him so special. Jack had chucked out one of his casual throw away comments and Daniel had picked it up and run with it. With an imperceptible shake of the head, she turned back to the general and said, "I think we would need the blast shield and the doors closed though, no knowing what might happen when the wave hits the mirror. General?"

"Yes, try it. Dismissed people."

"I'll need Siler's help to get the thing from the storeroom and set up in the Gateroom," Carter said, already moving out of the door.

"Tell him what you need and let him sort out the logistics," Jack said, following her. 

Sometime later Daniel was staring out of the control room window watching as Siler rigged up the framework either side of the ramp. His plan was to suspend the mirror by ropes from the frame directly in front of the Gate. Then the sound of a slowly moving FRED was heard and Daniel turned towards the entrance to see the device trundle in. Lying secured across it was the quantum mirror. Jack moved over to stand beside Daniel lending the support he hoped his presence would give the archaeologist. Daniel had said little but Jack was pretty sure he must be feeling unsettled at the idea of the door finally closing on his home reality.

Daniel turned and smiled at Jack but he knew the younger man was distracted. He wanted to touch him somehow, let him know he understood but in the busy control room it was impossible.

Before long Siler signalled that he was ready and the general ordered the technician to begin dialling. The technician was calling out the chevrons as they spun and engaged and the general ordered the Gateroom cleared. At the same time, he ordered the blast shield lowered. The technician halted the dialling sequence at chevron six awaiting the final order from the general to complete the programme. 

As soon as the shield was closed Carter ensured all the monitors in the control room were showing the scene from the Gateroom. The mirror looked strange hanging so close to the Gate, its centre dark and ominous. 

At Hammond's nod the technician pressed the final icon and made the unnecessary announcement as the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole formed. In silence they watched the bright blue shimmering light wash out over the ramp, the roaring sound filling the empty spaces. As sight of the mirror was lost in the swirling miasma they waited for some kind of reaction, hoping the blast shield was enough protection, but there was only silence. When the event horizon settled back into the centre of the stone ring, all that was left were two lengths of burned and smoking rope.

Jack was watching Daniel as he observed one of the monitors and he saw the man sag slightly when it was clear the mirror no longer existed and, without conscious thought, he reached out to support the younger man and he felt the slight tremor flowing through him.

"You alright?" Jack asked quietly.

Daniel turned to him and gave a wan smile. "I guess. I suppose it just hit me that it really is over. I can never go home. Intellectually I knew that, I chose this but to see it all gone and in such a strangely beautiful yet violent way..." His voice faded and he shook his head.

"Daniel," Jack whispered, "You are home, don't you know that?"

Lifting his bright blue eyes, Daniel smiled. Glancing round he saw everyone was busy and he whispered, "You always know just what to say and you claim not to be able to talk about your feelings. I'll be happier when the general lets you take me home." 

They stood quietly for a moment and then as General Hammond came towards them, Daniel commented, "Oh by the way Jack, you can shoot the controller now if it makes you feel better!"

~~

Jack glanced at Daniel who still seemed a little stunned by how quickly Hayes had understood and accepted his evidence. Perhaps seeing himself, or, rather more accurately his doppelganger, presenting the Medal of Freedom to the man in front of him had been the final confirmation. Or had it been the envelope that Hammond had discussed with him in hushed tones? Whatever it had been, the Vice President thanked Daniel effusively for bringing the evidence and for his bravery in leaving his own world, his own life in order to do so.

He ordered them to stay in Washington while he decided exactly how he would use the information to persuade President Kinsey to rescind his instructions to close the Stargate Programme.

They knew it was make or break time. If Hayes failed, they would all be in trouble.

Hammond booked them into a hotel where they were allocated the last three remaining rooms, one suite and two single rooms. The general took the suite while Jack and Daniel were left with the adjoining rooms two floors higher up. The two men stolidly refused to look at each other as the general signed the register. They all agreed to meet for dinner after they’d freshened up.

They rode together in the elevator and when they were alone after the general exited, Jack stopped the car just long enough to speak to Daniel privately.

"Daniel, this whole thing might blow up in our faces so I wanted to say this. If there is nothing we can do, then I want to take you up to my cabin in Minnesota and spend whatever time we have left until they finally come just, just..."

"Being together?" asked a gently smiling Daniel.

~~

Jack sat in the armchair in his hotel room trying to relax and watching some TV but his mind kept straying to the man in the adjoining room. They'd had a thoroughly enjoyable dinner when Daniel had found that General Hammond was very knowledgeable about the Ancient Greeks, because they were such excellent warriors he said. Of course, Hammond had no idea that all during this very erudite discussion, Daniel had his hand on Jack's thigh just gently running his fingers up and down. Jack used all his Special Ops training not to let the general see just how near the edge he was. Part of him wanted to shove Daniel's hand away, the rest of him wanted it to slide higher, to caress him through his pants, to rub and squeeze. He knew he was gonna go crazy!

Jack had been relieved when the general suggested having a final drink in the bar before retiring to bed. He'd needed to have a word with his linguist -- his linguist, god he really was mine! 

The general had arranged to meet them for breakfast, after which he was to call the Vice President. The two of them had then said a polite goodnight in the corridor outside but their eyes passed vastly different messages than the words they spoke.

The idea of just slipping into Daniel's room was so very tempting. General Hammond was two floors away, at the other end of the hotel, yet the risk was still there. The idea excited him yet he knew he couldn't hurt Daniel's future at the SGC if they were discovered. He would just have to wait -- and use his right hand yet again. He sighed. Daniel was such a temptation! And he longed to be tempted!

This was one of those times he hated his job. No, just that damned stupid regulation, stupid, narrow-minded and cruel. A regulation he would willingly break for Daniel just as soon as soon as he could safely do so. 

By now his palms were sweating and his mouth was dry as images played behind his eyes of Daniel and him together and his cock stiffened and lengthened at the eroticism. He felt as though he was strung tighter than a bow and he couldn't sit there any longer. Perhaps a long hot shower would help, or should that be a long cold shower? He'd just got to his feet when there was a quiet knock at his door. Puzzled and frustrated at being disturbed in his present state, he walked carefully to answer it. He saw Daniel standing there and was immediately surprised to find a firm hand on his chest as he was shoved back inside.

"Daniel?" he croaked through dry lips and he quickly licked them.

"Let me do that," Daniel said huskily and before Jack registered the words, he found Daniel's tongue slowly licking his lower lip. 

Daniel's eyes stared directly into his and Jack saw both passion and need in their slowly darkening depths. Jack couldn't help the groan that escaped as he pulled Daniel into his embrace and turned that tentative caress into a deeply passionate kiss.

They broke free when the need for air became pressing and Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's.

"I was trying desperately to be... I almost said an officer and a gentleman but I don't think the Air Force would see it that way." Daniel smiled but it wasn't a happy expression and Jack knew he had hit a sore point, so he quickly went on, "I meant to wait until we were really alone and…"

"Safe?" Daniel interrupted. "Damn, I hate this. I love you and I want to be with you. I never really gave these stupid rules any serious consideration before because I knew in my heart that they would never affect me. I never wanted anyone but...him. And now," he lifted sad eyes to Jack, "I don't want you to risk your career."

"Dammit, Daniel, if it was a straight choice between you and the Air Force there would be no choice. The only difference now is we have a war to fight so we have to carry on and I have to stay in the Air Force. It means hiding who we are and what we feel but I can do that knowing that eventually we'll be together." Jack shrugged and gave a wry smile, "Well, that or we'll be dead together."

Now Daniel laughed but there was a slightly hysterical tone to it. 

"Daniel?"

The linguist stared at Jack and struggled to gain control, finally saying, "Trust you to go for the jugular. You're right of course, why worry about mundane things like disgrace and prison when tomorrow we may die." 

Like a punch to the guts Jack realised what he'd carelessly said, how selfish he was and Jack said heavily, "I'm sorry." Jack met his Daniel's puzzled gaze unflinchingly. "I was so selfish, wanted you so much that I didn't stop to think what it could really mean for you, that I could easily be signing your death warrant." 

Daniel blew out a breath. "Ah, I see, the end of the world and all that. Did you think I didn't consider that? And correct me if I am wrong Jack, but you came to get me to help save your world. You weren't going to tell me about your personal feelings at all. Don't take the blame for this, any of it. I knew the risks when I came with you. Anyhow, don't count us out yet, we've haven't even started."

Jack stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes, "You sure?" he asked softly.

"That I made the right choice? Definitely. I don't regret a thing. You're worth it, Jack. No, we're worth it." Daniel smiled and Jack joined him, his smile quickly morphing into a huge grin. "With that thought in mind," Daniel said a moment later, "I'm not going to wait any longer, Jack. We don't know when we will get another opportunity like this; it could be weeks, even months before Hammond lets me out of the Mountain. We're not going to waste this opportunity."

"We're not?" Jack asked smiling. He liked this alpha Daniel; he liked him a lot. "So what you gonna do about it?" he challenged. He had barely got the words out when he found his biceps gripped tightly by a pair of strong hands. He gasped and immediately Daniel's tongue was inside his mouth. Even as their tongues battled for dominance, Daniel was pushing him backwards and Jack couldn't help the laugh that rumbled deep inside. His fantasies had never covered this scenario! 

Jack was tumbled backwards onto the bed and he immediately missed the taste of his lover in his mouth but then he found Daniel's hands tugging at the buttons on his shirt.

"Take it easy," Jack said softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Daniel met his eyes and grinned, "Waited long enough. Get 'em off!" he laughed.

"Race you!" Jack said rolling off the bed and he stripped in record time turning back to see how far Daniel had got but he was just standing there staring at him.  
"Daniel? What is it?" Was he disappointed? After all, Jack was older than he was and his body had seen a lot of mileage.

"You take my breath away," Daniel murmured. "I had always thought he was something but you..."

"We're the same, Daniel," Jack said, a little disappointed that Daniel still felt the need to compare.

"No, you're not," Daniel moved closer, his fingers drifting down Jack’s arm with tender butterfly movements that sent tendrils of fire along his nerves. "You're beautiful, strong and lithe, your skin is like satin." Daniel's other hand brushed across Jack's chest and he sucked in a breath as a nipple was caressed and lightly tweaked. "And oh so sensitive. This scar?" Daniel suddenly noted, tracing a crescent shape on Jack’s chest, "it could have taken you from me, it's so close to your heart."

"Oh god, Daniel, what are you trying to do?" Jack asked huskily, "drive me out of my mind?"

"Oh yeah, but not like this. Lie down, Jack."

He immediately obeyed and stared pointedly at the still dressed Daniel, who grinned and began to undress much more slowly than Jack had and by the time he finally lay down beside him, Jack was so hard it was painful.

"Prick-tease," Jack growled.

"Maybe but I can take care of that," Daniel grinned and, keeping his eyes firmly on his lover, Daniel slid down Jack's body. Then suddenly his eyes dropped as he lowered himself to take Jack into his mouth. He just licked and kissed the tip at first and then he slowly licked along the length.

Jack thought he would explode. His cock was in Daniel's mouth -- Daniel's mouth -- and damn was he good at this. As Daniel licked and nibbled at him, his hand was playing with Jack's balls, lifting and caressing first one, then the other. Jack's back arched from the bed as Daniel finally took him in, deep-throating him and Jack could hardly believe what it felt like to be encased in that heat. Releasing his balls, Daniel stroked along his perineum searching out his entrance. Jack moaned and tossed his head from side as Daniel circled his hole, pressing in just a little. Meanwhile he was sucking and licking at his cock, all the time still playing with his ass, kneading his cheeks, stroking along the crack and rubbing over his entrance. 

"Oh god, Daniel, that...that...."

With what few brain cells Jack still had working; he wished they had some lube so that Daniel could really use his fingers up inside him. Then his thoughts tumbled away as he was flooded with new sensations, Daniel's free hand caressing his nipples, alternating one to the other, tweaking and twisting. Jack discovered that he had a direct connection between his nipples and his cock as he felt his orgasm begin to gather. Starting low in his belly, warmth spread out tingling along his nerves until he thought he would shatter into a million pieces. 

"Daniel, Daniel," he murmured over and over.

Sensing Jack's impending climax, Daniel pulled back slightly so that when Jack cried out that he was coming he swallowed him down, milking him dry of every last drop.

Daniel laid alongside Jack, idly caressing his chest, his fingers curling into wiry chest hair. Once the sparks stopped firing behind his eyes, Jack turned to him and just stared at the younger man, who smiled back smugly. 

Suddenly Jack grabbed Daniel and flipped him over onto his back, his eyes raking the other man's body. 

"My turn," Jack growled as he rolled over on top of Daniel, who sighed and wrapped his arms about him.

"Help yourself," the archaeologist sighed.

The perspiration already slicking their bodies made the glide easy as Jack slid over Daniel, making him hiss as his straining cock was rubbed constantly by Jack's movements, up and down his body. Jack felt renewed interest himself and, wanting to concentrate on Daniel first, he moved slightly to one side, relieving the pressure on his own penis. He trailed his fingers slowly over Daniel's body, teasing his nipples, drawing a line down his breastbone to finally dip his fingers into lover’s navel.

Daniel moaned and bucked his hips trying to draw attention to his rock hard cock but Jack ignored him, instead dipping down to lave and nuzzle his belly. His hands holding clumps of the bed coverings in a death grip, Daniel arched up from the bed curling over Jack as the older man finally took his cock in his work-roughened hand. For a moment he just held it as if testing for weight and texture as Daniel begged him to do something, anything. Then Jack slid his hand up and down the length, swirling the pre-come around the tip as he slowly built up a rhythm. 

Jack looked up to see Daniel's flushed face, his eyes tightly shut, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Jack smiled to see his lover so far gone that he was speechless and, lowering his head, he continued making love to him with his mouth while he used every trick he knew to bring his lover as much pleasure as he could, his hand drawing the climax from his gorgeous penis. 

Daniel began to whimper then to moan before Jack finally heard entreaties of "Please, please, please..."

Knowing how close Daniel's orgasm was now, Jack shifted to take a firmer grip of his lover's cock. At the same time he kissed along his collarbone and, just as he gave a final twist of his wrist, he bit down into the tender skin of his neck and Daniel cried out Jack's name as he spasmed and his seed shot between them.

Jack held Daniel as he shuddered through his climax, peppering his hot skin with tiny kisses and murmuring words of encouragement. 

"Jack...Jack, that was...oh god that was so good."

"You betcha, better than any dream. Never imagined you could be that good. That is some wicked mouth you've got there, Doctor Jackson."

"Yeah, nice to know you can use your hands for something other than to strip down your weapon."

"My er, weapon?" Jack grinned.

"Ass!"

"Well yeah," Jack shrugged, "you can have it the next time we have some lube. Wasn't exactly expecting this when we came to Washington."

Daniel stared at him, "I can? Really?"

"Sure, whaddya think? I only topped? No, Danny, this is fifty-fifty all the way."

"I knew there had to be some reason I loved...you," Daniel finished on a yawn.

"Yeah, I plan a campaign better than you."

"Huh?"

"I'd've brought lube. I carry a small tube at all times from now on. Daniel? Daniel?" Realising that the linguist was asleep Jack muttered, "Bastard." Then he sighed and snuggled alongside him, placing an arm across his abdomen as he settled down to sleep beside his lover.

~~

It was difficult next morning to sit with Hammond over breakfast and try and behave as if it had just been an ordinary night. Jack felt like a new man, beginning the rest of his life, while Daniel seemed to find it difficult to meet his eyes. The few times he did, Daniel couldn't help the smile that split his face so then he tried dropping his line of sight slightly but then his gaze fell on Jack's lips and he had quickly switched his attention to Hammond. Jack wondered what was happening to Daniel under the table, if his own case was any example he was probably fighting an erection too. They really needed to get this physical reaction to each other under control or future briefings would get...interesting. Then again, their relationship was so new, surely in time things would settle down. He hoped!

Hammond had informed them, just as they were sitting down, that Hayes had called him and instructed them to meet him in his office at eleven. The general said that the Vice President had also made arrangements for them to have a briefing with President Kinsey at eleven thirty. Jack didn't relish the idea of facing Kinsey, he'd have to say the man was a rat but the rat would be insulted. Daniel seemed nervous too and Jack wasn't sure why. He didn't think it was meeting Kinsey; in his own reality Daniel had pretty much told the man to his face what he thought of him. Jack guessed it was likely that he was worried about what their own future might hold. 

He cast his mind back to their conversation in bed that morning. He had woken up first and lay quietly watching Daniel sleep, thinking how peaceful, how contented he looked. For a moment he felt proud of what he'd achieved bringing Daniel here, and they'd have a wonderful life together. Then, unbidden, the thought came, for how long? 

When Daniel awoke about ten minutes later, he squirmed closer to Jack kissing his shoulder. He lifted his head to settle on it so he could look at his lover and after a few moments, Daniel gave him an odd look and said, "Okay, Jack, come on what's wrong?" When Jack didn't answer, his expression faltered and in a quieter voice he asked, "It wasn't last night, was it? I mean I thought we..." 

"God, no, last night was... was wonderful," Jack quickly interrupted, his open expression leaving no doubt.

Smiling, Daniel gave a little nod but he pressed on. "Well, something is bothering you, Jack. Tell me."

"Crap, Daniel, I'm just being maudlin." 

"About what? Don't shut me out, Jack."

Jack sighed, "Just thinking about the rest of our life together."

Daniel gave Jack a knowing look and echoing his sigh, he said, "And you were worried about how long we'll have? Forever, Jack, we'll have forever."

"Sap," Jack muttered but his eyes were soft as they stared at his lover.

"Ya think?" grinned Daniel, stealing one of Jack's trademark lines, his hands slowly moving across his lover’s chest.

"Oh yeah, but don't stop on my account," Jack whispered, his body reacting to the feel of Daniel's hands on his flesh. Planting a kiss on Daniel's temple, he sighed and said, "Sorry, Danny, better not start something we can't make good on. We have to meet Hammond in thirty minutes."

"I can be quick," Daniel said grabbing for Jack as he slipped out of the bed.

"Not quick enough! We have to meet Kinsey later, go, shoo, get ready." 

"Damn, now you've really spoiled my mood," Daniel groused. He rolled out of bed, grabbed the clothes he’d worn the night before and quickly pulled them on so he could return to his own room to get ready. "See you shortly. Jack?" The older man turned back at the door to his bathroom. "Love you," Daniel breathed.

Jack grinned; everything was right with his world, no matter what Kinsey said later. "Me too, Daniel, me too."

~~

When they were shown into the office of the Vice President, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Francis Maynard, was also waiting. 

Hayes welcomed them like old friends and then left Maynard to get acquainted and he greeted both Hammond and Jack who he already knew, turning last to Daniel, he said, "I'm honoured to meet you Doctor Jackson. Reading your," he gave a broad smile, "scrapbook was quite an education."

"Er, thank you, general, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Daniel smiled. "I wasn't fortunate enough to meet you in my reality, sir, and my contact with your predecessor was at a distance as Jack, Colonel O'Neill, buzzed him with a retrofitted death glider."

It was debatable who was more surprised by this casual statement, Jack or Maynard, but it was Hayes whose laughter peeled out. He said, "What I wouldn't give to see that!"

"What I wouldn't give to do that," Jack muttered.

Maynard heard him and replied, "Curb your instincts, colonel," but he was smiling.

The Vice President, who gave the air of being a simple man yet his intelligence was very obvious, began talking about the disk almost before they were seated. Having studied the information the night before and discussed it with Maynard that morning, he made a few informed remarks before ending with, "In my opinion the disk is reminiscent of Watergate except this is about the damned *Star*gate!"

"Mr. Vice President," Daniel said, "In my reality, Robert Kinsey was financed by a very unscrupulous group of men. It proved very destructive and counter-productive to our struggle against the Goa'uld. I think it might be advisable, sir, if investigations were instigated to discover if this group, or something similar, exists in this universe. " 

Hayes glanced over at Maynard, a small smile playing about his lips, "Yes, doctor, I came to a similar conclusion myself. You can be assured it will be addressed."

"I always did wonder, sir," Jack commented, "How a man of your integrity ended up on the same ticket as that... Excuse me, sir," Jack was quick to apologise for the gaff he almost made, "but I would have voted for you if there had been a choice, but it's not always possible to separate the sole of my shoe from the…gum stuck to it."

"Colonel!" Hammond ground out.

Hayes laughed, "I think the phrase should be 'crap' stuck to it, colonel, but I take the point. To be honest, and I admit politicians aren't always honest," he gave a wry smile, "there is no love lost been Robert Kinsey and myself, ours is purely a political marriage of convenience."

"So, is it time for a divorce?" Jack queried.

~~

On the dot of eleven thirty, Hayes ushered them into the Oval Office and the presence of President Kinsey, seated behind the impressive desk. He made no attempt to rise and greet his guests, leaving it to Hayes to offer them a seat on the two luxurious sofas. Jack and Daniel sat side by side, while Hammond and Maynard sat opposite, the Vice President remained standing.

"This better be important, Henry. It was only through your insistence that I agreed to this meeting. As far as I'm concerned the matter is closed. Much like the Stargate," Kinsey added with a smirk, directed towards Jack it seemed. "Maynard," he continued with a raised eyebrow, an obvious question in the greeting.

"Mr. President, Henry thought my input might be helpful," General Maynard explained.

"Really?" His glance at his Vice President was not particularly friendly. Then his eyes alighted on Daniel, "This, I gather, is the infamous Doctor Jackson. What exactly does he have to add that made you insist on this meeting?"

"He is the whole reason for this meeting, Mr. President," Hayes said stepping forward to place a folder on President Kinsey's desk. It was open at the photograph of the alternate Hayes presenting Daniel with the Medal of Freedom. He then flipped it to the page showing Kinsey presenting the Medal of Honour to the alternate Jack and those watching couldn't help but notice the expression of distaste that crossed his features. 

"What is this?" Kinsey demanded after a few moments of flicking through the pages of Daniel's folder.

"This is the proof, Mr. President, that what you've been told is true and that burying the Stargate would bring us nothing but destruction. Doctor Jackson has brought this folder and other proofs from his reality to show that without immediate action we will be doomed, and it…"

"What other proofs?" Kinsey interrupted peremptorily.

"DVD recordings of briefings, meetings, even interrogations among other items," Hayes answered and quickly moved on, "perhaps it would be better hearing it from the man himself. Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel rose to his feet and stood centre room. "Mr. President," he began, giving a nod of acknowledgement to the man holding the prestigious title. "I travelled to this reality through the quantum mirror to help your world fight, and defeat, the Goa'uld and other threats out there just waiting for their chance. On my world, sir, we have done this. I have spent the last eight years fighting, learning, making alliances until we have grown in stature, until we could stand beside those allies when we were strong enough to defeat the Goa'uld once and for all."

"If you insist on burying the Gate, Mr. President, it won't work," Jack jumped in. "Your alternate tried that in Doctor Jackson's reality seven years ago and they attacked in huge ships. It was only by great ingenuity that the SGC fought off the attack."

"And a tremendous amount of good luck, sir," added Daniel honestly.

Kinsey didn't acknowledge either man, still flicking through the pages, stopping occasionally to glance at one section or another. He glanced up at Maynard, "You seen this too?"

"I have indeed, Mr. President, and..." Kinsey held up his hand to stop Maynard saying anything further as he continued to peruse the folder.

"Mr. President," Hammond spoke up, "You must keep the Gate open, it is too important, we need to..."

"Don't tell me what I must do, general, I'm your Commander-in-Chief."

"Yes, sir," Hammond acknowledged.

"But that doesn't make you all-knowing or invincible, sir," Hayes said. "Why do you fight this? The evidence is there in your hands. The Goa'uld are not going to give up and go away, they are going to keep coming, time and again. We have to be ready. You claim to believe so strongly in God; don't you think he would want us to protect ourselves?"

"Claim! How dare you!" Kinsey exclaimed angrily.

Hayes ignored the spluttering of the now red-faced man. "This man," he said indicating Daniel, "has crossed universes to help us, sir. Say it is by the hand of God if it helps you to see the grandeur of it."

By now Kinsey was fuming, so angry his face with flushed and his eyes were sparkling as he faced Hayes. "All you see is a chance to make yourself President, to usurp my position. Understand this, Hayes, I will not allow you to…"

"Dammit! All I want is for Earth to be safe and the threat of the Goa'uld is bigger than all of your petty jealousies...sir." Hayes picked up the folder again, waving it under Kinsey's nose and the man tried to push it away as he got to his feet. "Read it! Study it, Mr. President, and see how close the threat was. See that if it hadn't been for the SGC you'd be a host or a slave by now; providing you were still alive that is!" Hayes was breathing heavily, his passion for his cause clear for all to see. 

Even Kinsey seemed overwhelmed by the man's determination, his mouth opening and closing, his expression twisted in frustration.

Daniel glanced at Jack, the light in his eyes telling his lover how impressed he was, how hopeful.

Leaning his hands on the desk to stare at Kinsey, Hayes continued, "Answer me this, Mr. President. How will the people react when huge ships arrive in orbit and, from safety far overhead, they begin to systematically destroy the world? How will they feel when they learn that their President, the man they trusted to protect them at all costs knew of the threat, that he even knew of ways to try and get help and he ignored it? Even worse than that, he shut the door on the only possibility of salvation?" Kinsey stared at Hayes, seeing for perhaps the first time that his Vice President wasn't under his thumb at all, that he was much stronger than he had ever imagined. "And you can be sure, Mr. President," Hayes added harshly, "that the people WILL learn the truth, I will make sure of that."

In a show of bravado Kinsey stepped from behind the desk to take the folder from Hayes, though the effect was spoiled somewhat by the tremor evident in his hand. "Threats are not necessary, Henry, and if you ever speak to me like that again there will be consequences." Kinsey gave Hayes a hard stare and he nodded. "I fully intended to read this report and I would also like to see the DVDs and whatever other evidence Doctor Jackson has brought with him. If it is as clear-cut as you say then we will have no choice. I will give you my decision this evening when I have had an opportunity to study this."

"Maynard, stay and give me your considered opinion."

"Of course, Mr. President."

Everybody in that room knew that Kinsey was only buying time to save face. Hayes' threat was real and very dangerous. 

~~

That evening over a round of drinks, the Vice President told them the good news that Kinsey had confirmed that the SGC would continue to operate under General Hammond. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff had added the weight of his opinion to the argument and Kinsey had little choice but to give in with a good grace. However, he added a caveat that the SGC would be subject to an Oversight Committee and they had to show positive results. Kinsey had done all he could to keep the reins in his hands, while leaving the day-to-day running of the SGC under capable supervision.

While celebrating the good news, Jack took the opportunity of asking Hayes why he hadn't mentioned the disk.

Hayes, glancing at Daniel, said simply, "Insurance." 

Jack smiled, deciding he really liked this man. "I'm definitely going to vote for you, sir, at the next election. Got any ideas who you want to run as your Vice President?"

Hayes laughed, "You told me, George, that he was a handful, I see what you mean."

Daniel laughed too and Jack was sure he had a different 'handful' in mind.

The Vice President went on to say that he intended to contact Woolsey, who he had discovered only a couple of hours earlier had a similar position in this reality. He intended to enlist his help in checking into Kinsey's private affairs, especially if the SGC brought in even a fraction of the technology they had in the alternate reality. The disk Daniel brought would provide even better insurance if they had evidence that this Kinsey was also lining his own pockets too.

Jack glanced at Hayes and carefully said, "Sir, you would need to be sure that Woolsey could be trusted before broaching such a subject with him. After all, to ask a man to virtually spy on his President is a difficult thing to request."

"I know, colonel, and rest assured I will have the man thoroughly investigated before I approach him."

"If he is anything at all like the man I know his greatest concern will be for what is right. I didn't like the man but he was totally honest," Daniel said.

"Which is exactly what I need to help me keep a check on Kinsey," Hayes said thoughtfully.

~~

On their return to base Hammond's announcement was met with great relief and not a little trepidation. No one involved with the programme had any illusions of the danger they were facing for the foreseeable future.

As soon as the unpacking was underway, the first thing Jack did was to ask Hammond for Daniel to be given an official place on SG1 with Jack, Teal'c and Ferretti and the general was pleased to acquiesce. When the general called the team together to make it official, Daniel asked if he was allowed to make a suggestion.

"Doctor Jackson, your input is not only welcomed it is valued. What would you like to say?"

"I wanted to bring up the idea of Captain Carter joining the team," he said diffidently. 

Jack wasn't surprised that Daniel had brought up this question, he had first discussed it with him and he'd said the idea was a little off the wall, but he hadn't said that Daniel wasn't to suggest it to the general. However, neither was Jack surprised by the general's reply. 

"I fully understand your reason for making the request, Doctor Jackson, after all you have spent eight years on a team with Major Carter, but she is decidedly different from our Captain Carter whose duties are all science based."

"Yes, sir, I do understand that but she is also a soldier. Surely she has the required training, it just needs brushing up, right?" Jack coughed at that and Daniel threw him a dirty look. "General, believe me when I say that her scientific contributions in the field were remarkable and very necessary, particularly her ability to apply such knowledge in a military situation."

"All I can say at this stage, doctor, is that I will give the suggestion due consideration. I will also discuss the idea with the captain and see what her reaction is. I would not be in favour of pursuing it unless she is interested and willing to undertake the extra training I consider necessary for her to participate."

"Of course, sir, I would expect nothing less."

"Do you have any comments to make, colonel?"

"I knew of Daniel's opinion, sir, just not sure yet if I share it," Jack shrugged.

The general then went on to describe their upcoming first mission with Daniel as part of the team. It was going to be what he referred to a milk run to give the new team a chance of meshing.

~~

Jack had hoped that with a couple of successful missions under their belts, Hammond would agree to let Daniel off the mountain. Of course, as Daniel had nowhere to live it seemed quite natural for him to stay with Jack for a while, just until he found a place of his own, naturally. It had been four weeks since Daniel had come through the mirror and Jack was of the opinion that, unlike Teal'c, it wasn't necessary for Daniel to be secreted on base; after all he was eminently human. Hammond, however, wouldn't take the risk of exposure that might occur if Daniel were somehow to be discovered before he officially existed. Jack couldn't believe how long it took to create and register all the paperwork necessary for Daniel Jackson to have *survived* the accident that killed his parents. 

"Dammit, sir, I'd bet the Mafia could do it a whole lot quicker!" 

The general smiled, "Take it easy, colonel, be patient a little while longer."

"It's okay, really, sir," Daniel interjected, rolling his eyes at Jack. "I am looking forward to getting outside the mountain but I don't expect miracles."

"I do have some news for you, gentlemen," Hammond continued. "I had a message from the Vice President this morning. As you know, after his meeting with Woolsey, the man proved to be very cooperative in investigating the affairs of President Kinsey and he has already discovered that he does indeed have links to the same organisation that existed in your reality, Doctor Jackson. Woolsey admits it's much too early for any conclusive proof but he believes the longer the SGC operates the more evidence will accumulate and given enough time..."

"Kinsey will have enough rope to hang himself," Jack finished with a grin.

Hammond returned the grin and said, "Precisely."

"How is Sam’s, Captain Carter's, training progressing, sir?" Daniel asked.

"Remarkably well, doctor," Hammond replied smiling. "Once she puts her mind to a subject she pursues it all out. All her instructors, including the colonel here," the general nodded towards Jack who just slouched in his chair silently whistling, "Have given her excellent progress reports."

"So, she will be able to join the team soon?" Daniel smiled.

"It'll be a while yet, Daniel," Jack said. "I have piles of folders to go through before I can finalise the suggestions for the team members I recommend for Ferretti's proposed team."

"Yes, colonel, and on that point I want your recommendations on my desk by seventeen hundred hours tomorrow. I want to peruse your suggestions before I meet with Major Ferretti."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, virtually sitting at attention, fighting the scowl that wanted to break out at the grin on Daniel's face.

~~

Jack's truck pulled up in his driveway, he was finally bringing Daniel home. It had been almost six weeks and it had begun to seem like a dream that he would ever really be alone with him again. It was so hard to be professional and distant during working hours, especially Daniel's version of working hours which could be twenty-four hour days if Jack didn't put his foot down and drag the man off for a meal or to his room to sleep. That was the hardest part, saying goodnight and leaving him alone. He knew Daniel hated it too but there was nothing they could do on base. They managed to steal an occasional kiss and a quick grope in places they knew were safe and away from cameras but it wasn't enough, it was never enough. On a couple of occasions, Daniel's patient calm was all that stopped him from risking everything for the intimacy he craved. 

And now they were finally home, finally free to be together. Just one last hurdle to jump as he waited for Daniel to comment as he stared at Jack's home and when, after a long moment, he didn't say anything, just sat there looking through the passenger window, Jack finally asked, "Well?" He didn't voice what he wanted to ask but Daniel must've guessed for he turned to Jack.

Smiling, Daniel said "It's different."

Jack released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and it wasn't until that moment that he understood how important it was to him that his home -- hopefully their home -- was different from that of his alternate. He didn't want Daniel reminded of him when they were intimate.

Daniel was still staring at him and when he murmured, "I'm glad too, Jack," he wondered if the younger man could actually read his mind. 

Grabbing Daniel’s hand, Jack squeezed it, "Wanna go and christen it?"

Daniel smiled yet there was a serious air about him. "Yes, I do. I want you to make love to me. I want you so far inside me I'll know I'll never feel alone again."

Jack's heart was beating a tattoo in his chest and he could swear he could feel each drop of blood pumping its way through his body to fill his cock. He led Daniel directly to his bedroom, not allowing the other man time for more than a cursory glance at the other rooms as they walked through the house, not that Daniel had eyes for anything but Jack anyway.

Slowly he drew his lover towards the bed where they sat side by side. Daniel lifted a hand to caress Jack's cheek then he raised the other hand to take Jack's face between them to hold him steady as he leaned in to kiss him. A slow tender kiss, which soon became more passionate, more demanding as Jack responded to the sensations crashing through him.

They pulled back and stared at each other for a moment and then Daniel began to slowly unfasten the buttons on his shirt, smiling at Jack as he did so. Jack grinned back and began to get undressed too until, naked; they lay back side-by-side. They kissed again, enjoying the taste and feel of each other's mouths until Jack broke the kiss to whisper quietly, "Roll over on your stomach."

"I want to see you," Daniel said softly.

"Me too, but I want this first," Jack said as he moved aside to allow Daniel to get comfortable.

It was then that Jack caught their reflection in the dresser mirror and he froze, staring at the two of them. 

As Daniel turned to see what was keeping him he saw Jack's expression in the mirror. Reaching a hand out towards him, Daniel said, "Jack, you can cover it if you want but there is no need. I know who I am with, who I am in love with. You know too, right?"

Jack turned to look at him, not his reflection. "Right," he smiled. "I know, and I am going to show you who I am in love with."

Daniel smiled and settled himself comfortably again, his head on his folded arms, opening his legs wide to allow Jack to kneel between his thighs. Jack began with gentle caresses across his shoulders and down first one arm and then the other, leaning down occasionally to press kisses where his fingers had been moments before. He caressed the back of each hand tenderly and then turned it over stroked the palms and then each finger one by one, kissing each fingertip lovingly. Sliding back up his arms he switched his ministrations to Daniel's back and using long slow strokes moved over his spine and then down his flanks.

"Oh god, Jack, that feels wonderful," Daniel murmured and Jack smiled at the satisfied tone of his voice.

"You have a gorgeous ass, did you know that?" Jack teased.

"Then do something with it!" Daniel demanded.

Finally he smoothed his hands over the gentle swell of his lover's ass and Daniel moaned his appreciation. His hands travelling in ever decreasing circles Jack moved lower down towards the top of Daniel's thighs, completely ignoring the crack of his ass. Daniel squirmed, trying to make Jack's hands go where he desired.

Bending over Jack whispered, "Patience," in his ear, kissing his neck before settling back to continue his exploration of Daniel's body. He was now stroking down his legs from thigh to calf and Daniel was muttering into the pillow.

"What's that, Danny?" Jack grinned, dropping a kiss on Daniel's ass.

"Get on with it and stop torturing me," Daniel growled.

Jack laughed and without warning he stroked a lubed finger along the crack of Daniel's ass and the younger man gasped at the sensation. Immediately Jack sought out his opening and pressed the finger gently but firmly into the first ring of muscle and Daniel lifted his hips to push back.

"Slowly, Danny, savour our first time."

"Oh god, yeah." Daniel replied as Jack continued to push his finger inside, stretching his lover to take him. 

Soon a second finger joined the first, pressing and twisting, opening him up bit by bit, as Jack encouraged him. "That's it, just a little more, one more finger and then you'll feel me. You want that don't you, me inside you, owning you."

"Yes, now, don't need another finger, just need you. Now, please!"

"Hush, Daniel, no. You're so damn tight and I won't hurt you. Just a little while longer. Here we go, the third finger. Feel that?" he asked as he found what he was searching for and he didn't need Daniel to answer him in words. His back arched and he moaned long and loud.

Jack pulled his fingers out of Daniel and quickly lubed himself. "Turn over Danny, I want to see you."

Daniel rolled over and Jack lifted his legs over his thighs and lined himself up. "Ready?" he asked.

"And waiting," Daniel stared at him, eyes dark with passion, and Jack leaned over him and swiftly took his mouth in a bruising kiss. Daniel hissed as his engorged cock was rubbed between their bodies and as Jack leaned back he reached to take a hold of himself.

"No," Jack said, "don't touch yourself." Daniel sighed but complied.

Then Jack pressed himself against his lover's opening and began to push slowly but steadily inside. "Relax, Danny," he murmured, "relax."

Daniel just murmured at him to get on with it but Jack felt his muscles relax a little as he kept pushing into the warm, welcoming heat of his lover. "That's it, that's it."

Daniel squirmed a bit and Jack lifted his legs higher and all at once he slid all the way in, feeling his balls slap against Daniel's ass.

"Oh, god, Jack, that feels...it feels...ohgod! Move, move."

So Jack did, pulling slowly out to thrust back in, holding Daniel's legs as he set up a rhythm, finally hooking his legs over his shoulders and leaning over his lover as Daniel kept repeating, "More, more."

Jack was slamming into him repeatedly now, each movement rubbing Daniel's cock trapped between their bodies. Daniel's mantra was now little more than unintelligible sounds and Jack could only manage moans and the repetition of his lover's name over and over as he felt his climax begin to gather, seemingly from every cell in his body.

"Gonna, gonna come, Daniel. Daniel!" Jack saw lights and colours swirl behind his tightly shut eyelids as his orgasm raced through him, out of his body and into Daniel's and it was enough to bring Daniel off too and his seed spilled between their hot bodies as Jack collapsed on top of his lover.

A moment or an hour later, Jack had no idea but he opened his eyes to find he was staring at himself and it took a second for his blood-starved brain cells to realise it was his reflection. 

"Look, Daniel," Jack said softly, leaning down to kiss his lover's shoulder. 

Slowly Daniel returned to some semblance of awareness and turned to look at Jack. "What?" he murmured.

"Look," he repeated, nodding and Daniel followed his gaze.

There they were in the mirror, Jack still inside Daniel as he lay along his back, their arms and legs entwined, both men smiling at the reflection.

 

FIN!


End file.
